Power of the Heart
by Lady S
Summary: Complete!!! A woman on the run finds herself at the mansion.
1. Rescuing the Heart

Title: Power of the Heart  
Author: Lady S   
E-Mail: anywho_sew@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men, Marvel among other, does. However! I do own my character, name to come soon (can't give too much away now can I?).  
Summary: A woman on the run is taken to Xavier's School to be helped and healed.  
Category: For now Drama... but soon will come the action and the romance, though not necessarily in that order.  
Author's Notes: I hate doing chapters... but I need feedback to keep me inspired. Any constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated but flames will be shot down by Ororo and a really big rainstorm! :O) Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter One - The Rescue  
  
  
  
"Get her!"  
  
The mutant ran, ran in fear of her life though she had done no wrong. Ducking tree limbs and bounding over fences she ran into the woods, hoping to hide long enough for them to give up. When she heard the barking of the hounds she knew that hope had vanished. Her only hope was to make it to the River of Despair and try to cross safely. As she stood on the banks of the raging river she shuddered, swimming was not her forte. With a false sense of courage she stepped in and after only a few steps was swept away by the river, forced along with it as it claimed yet another victim. The village had aptly named the river that rested near it; no one had ever made it across alive.  
  
As the mutant was pushed under the water and pulled up to its surface several times she found it impossible to keep air in her lungs. It wasn't long until she had more water than air in her lungs and rode the rapids of the river in blissful unconsciousness, unaware of the strange man who pulled her from it and saved her life.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thaddeus moved silently around his small backwoods cabin, stoking the fire to keep it roaring, trying to warm the young woman he'd pulled from the freezing river. He didn't know who she was or where she was from but he knew she would have died in that river if he hadn't helped her. So help her he did. Thaddeus could only hope she woke soon; otherwise he didn't know what to do with her. He was no doctor, just a simple man trying to keep a low profile in the world. You see... Thaddeus was a mutant.  
  
He had been born to a loving mother and father who were killed in a freak accident in their laboratory just a few days after his seventh birthday. Sent to New York to be raised by his uncle and aunt, young Thaddeus soon learned the meaning of hatred. It didn't matter what the reason or how it came to be, or even how nice of a person they were; if Regina and Peter Collin came across a mutant that mutant had better get the hell out of town because if they didn't they'd be dead by night fall. Thaddeus would never forget the day he learned he was different.   
  
A quiet young man by nature he kept to himself for the most part, staying in the forest he seemed to have an affinity for nature in all it's beauty and trials. One afternoon after school he was sitting by a tree stroking a wounded raccoon in his lap and fell asleep to the music of the wind. When he awoke Thaddeus was shocked to see that the raccoon had been healed from what should have been a death-dealing wound. Even more to his surprise the raccoon began to speak to Thaddeus, not in words to be understood but rather in the constant chittering of the small animal. From that day one he was able to understand the animals and heal them from whatever wound they suffered. Thaddeus kept this gift to himself for many years.   
  
He graduated from school and began to help his aunt and uncle on their farm until one day he made a mistake. Their cow was ailing and Peter Collin was ready to put the animal to death, to be cut up for meat. When the man went inside for his shotgun Thaddeus placed his hands on the old cow and healed it of the ailment. Before he could finish his uncle returned and saw what was happening. Realizing that Thaddeus was a mutant Peter raised his rifle and fired a shot. Kin or not, Thaddeus was a mutant and all mutants needed to die. Wounded the young man ran, fleeing as fast as he could, never to return. His leg bleeding and the pain affecting his vision he was forced to stop, unable to continue. Sitting next to a large oak tree Thaddeus closed his eyes and passed out.  
  
When he came to he was in a clean bed with a clean quilt thrown over him. The pain was still present but it had been dulled to a small ache, something he could live with tolerably. Looking around the room Thaddeus came face to face with the man that had saved his life; Professor Charles Xavier of Xavier's School for the Gifted. The two men quickly became good friends and a week had passed, all too quickly for either of them, before Thaddeus was well enough to travel. With a parting smile Thaddeus was off to live alone in the small backwoods cabin he'd called home for thirty years since. Alone that is until yesterday when he pulled the bedraggled woman out of the river.  
  
Staring at her he was enraptured by her beauty, not a woman most would describe as beautiful, 'model material' he believed they called it, but pretty in a quiet peaceful way, though that description hardly did her justice. After several hours had passed, and she hadn't moved a muscle, Thaddeus knew it was time to get help. Leaving the cabin he hurriedly trekked the thirty miles to the road and another thirty into town to the local supply store. Nodding to the owner he picked up the phone and dialed a rapid succession of numbers he'd memorized thirty years ago.  
  
"Charles Xavier, please."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jean Sommers was seated at her desk, finishing up some notes on her latest patient. 'When will he learn that just because he can make ice that it doesn't mean he won't get frostbitten?' she thought to herself as she finished the file marked Bobby. The young man had been released a few moments ago after being treated for a mild case of frostbite from the class skiing trip in Canada.  
  
~ Jean? ~  
  
~ Yes Professor? ~  
  
~ A woman is being brought in she'll be there shortly. I need you to do whatever is necessary for her. ~  
  
~ Of course. Is she a mutant? How did she get here? ~  
  
~ She was found almost drowned in a river near the Canadian border. She's breathing on her own but she's yet to regain consciousness. A friend of mine found her and I've given my word I'll do what I can for her. ~  
  
~ I'll do what I can. ~  
  
Any further questions were cut short when the giant blue doctor carried in a young woman who, for lack of a better word, looked like a drowned rat. Jean saw that her shivering lips were blue and immediately began a warm saline drip. Further examination revealed a sprained wrist and a small concussion. Doing what she could Jean settled back to wait for the young woman to awake.  
  
~ Professor? ~  
  
~ Yes? ~  
  
~ I just wanted to tell you she should be okay. A sprained wrist and a small concussion seem to be the worst of it. ~  
  
~ Very well. Let me know when she is awake. ~  
  
Jean agreed and turned back to her notes. For the next several hours she was occupied with her own work, checking on her patient every now and then. She was about to leave for dinner when she heard a small whimper from the gurney in the main room. Quickly she made her way out to it to see that her patient was stirring and beginning to regain consciousness. Slowly, as the woman blinked and opened her eyes, Jean gasped with surprise. The tired sleepy eyes that stared in confusion up at her were a solid white just like Storm's when she used her power.   
  
"My name is Jean Sommers, I'm a doctor. You're safe here. You were hurt but you're going to be fine. Is there anything you need?" The woman shook her head and tried to offer a small smile of thanks. "Okay. Try to get some sleep. If you need anything just let me know."  
  
The woman nodded off once more into a deep sleep and Jean, waiting a moment to be sure her patient was okay, went to dinner and to report to the Professor. Slipping into her seat at the table she smiled her apologies for being late. Even as she speared her first mouthful Jean told Xavier what had happened.  
  
~ She woke up just before I came here. She seemed okay and is sleeping again. ~  
  
~ Did she say anything? ~  
  
~ No, just went back to sleep. ~  
  
~ But...? ~ he asked, mentally. Charles Xavier could sense there was something the young doctor wasn't telling him.  
  
~ Her eyes, professor, they were completely white. ~  
  
~ Perhaps she is blind. ~  
  
~ I don't believe so; she looked right at me. ~  
  
~ Perhaps she is a mutant then, I shall speak with her when she is well. Do not give her access to anything just yet; I do not want to run the risk of exposing anything until we are certain she can be trusted. ~  
  
After dinner was finished Jean was enticed to go for a short stroll around the lake before returning to the Med Lab. Hand in hand she and Scott walked around the small lake that was on the school's property, grateful for their time alone. It seemed that in the two years since they had wed they'd hardly had two moments together in peace. With a kiss Scott let his wife return to her lab and he went in a futile search of the smaller children to try and round them up for bed; the evening chore he dreaded most. On her way down to the Med Lab she met up with Hank and together they entered just in time to see their patient sit up and detach her self from the monitors.  
  
"No, wait! What are you doing? You need to rest!" Jean admonished.  
  
Silently the woman shook her head. Looking at Jean she smiled shyly, remembering her from earlier, but when she saw Hank a few feet away the smile slipped from her face. She didn't look scared or afraid, just calm and neutral.  
  
"This is Hank, he's another doctor here. You have nothing to worry about, we won't hurt you, but you are still injured, you need to rest." Again the woman shook her head and moved to get off the bed. "Rest the night and then you can move about and speak with the Professor tomorrow, I promise."  
  
Staring at Jean for a moment she nodded and lay back down on the bed. Within moments the woman was asleep once more and Jean began to re-attach the devices to monitor her life signs. Once they were all reconnected the duo moved back to their desks to finish their work, he some charts and she some research. As he worked on his charts Hank couldn't help but wonder where the music was coming from. He saw no radio or other musical device but he could definitely hear music coming from somewhere. It was a soft melody, very pleasing to his ears, but it's sadness made his heart heavy for a reason he did not know.  
  
"Do you hear anything, Hank?" she asked him as she turned to face her partner. "I keep hearing music but I know there's nothing down here."  
  
"I as well hear music but cannot place its origin. Perhaps one of the upper levels is playing theirs a little too loudly."  
  
"Yeah, that's probably it." Turning back to her work Jean couldn't get her mind off the music she was hearing. It was beautiful, but such a sad melody that she could feel herself becoming misty. Shaking her head to clear it she tried to ignore the music and focus on the work before her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  



	2. Hearts Welcome

A/N: Okay, now I know I put this in the movie section and I know that Remy wasn't in the movie, so technically I guess you could say that I screwed up. But here's my reasoning... 1) It's a few years after the movie, who says Remy hasn't shown up by then and 2) When I describe the characters I describe as I saw in the movie as I really don't watch the cartoon that often. So do me a favor, and just go with the flow on this one! Thanks so much!! Enjoy and as always... 'a writer lives for feedback!!!'  
  
  
Chapter Two - Welcome  
  
  
Charles Xavier was sitting behind his desk grading the papers of his physics class when he started at the sudden onslaught of shock from Jean.  
  
~ Jean? What's wrong? ~  
  
~ Sorry Professor, I didn't mean to disturb you. She's awake again and this time I don't think she'll take no for an answer. ~  
  
~ Why don't you bring her to my office, perhaps we can now find out who she is and what happened. ~  
  
Finishing the pile of papers before him he called for Scott and Ororo to join them in his office. The summoned duo arrived and were waiting for almost an hour before the two women arrived.  
  
"I was beginning to wonder..."  
  
"Sorry, Professor. She wanted to get cleaned up some before she left the Med Lab."  
  
"Of course, I'm sorry, I should have offered that before. Please, have a seat." Motioning to the woman to sit in a chair to his left he watched as she scanned the room with her eyes before sitting down hesitantly. "My name is Charles Xavier you're at a private school in Westchester New York. What is your name?"  
  
The woman shook her head and would not speak. Her eyes roamed over the room, taking in the massive collection of books, each one making her fingers itch.   
  
"Would you like to read them?" Charles asked. Nodding her head she brought her attention back to him, a small smile of anticipation curling her lips slightly. "You may if you wish but please, what is your name? I am Charles, you have already met Jean, the man next to her is her husband Scott, and the woman across from you is Ororo. We only want to find out how you came to be with us, we mean you no harm."  
  
Her smile slipping from her face the woman looked down at her hands clasped in her lap. As she stared at them a voice spoke within her head.  
  
~ Can you speak? ~  
  
Jumping at the sudden appearance of what seemed to be another person she looked wildly around the room to try and find where they were hiding.  
  
~ Do not be afraid. I am a telepath. ~ Looking back at the professor she saw him nod as he repeated his original question. ~ Can you speak? ~  
  
She stared at him for a moment before she nodded her head.   
  
~ Will you speak to me? ~  
  
This time she shook her head, dropping her eyes, sure that she would be made to leave. What she was told next surprised her.  
  
"Very well. Perhaps when you are ready you shall tell us who you are. Ororo will show you where you can sleep and if you'd like we can give you a tour of the building and the grounds." The woman nodded and as she stood her eyes fell once more on the rows of books. "If you'd like you may take a book to read," he added with a kind smile.  
  
Though her face betrayed nothing her eyes poured over the titles and authors. Shakespeare, Bronte, Austin, Williams, Whitman, Aristotle; when her eyes fell upon one Xavier could feel her delight echoing in his mind. He watched as she pulled 'Jane Eyre' from the shelf and tucked it lovingly into her arms before following Storm from the office.  
  
"What do you think?" Jean asked.  
  
The Professor sighed. "I don't know. She can speak but she will not. It's as though she is afraid to use her voice before people that she does not trust. Keep an eye on her, try to encourage her to talk but do not force her. Hopefully she will learn to trust us before too much time passes."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She stared out the window of her quiet little room, watching the children play on the ground three stories below her. Their laughter was almost lost to her but she could see their smiling faces and felt the joy that was overflowing from them. But somewhere there was one person, a little boy who was sad. Closing her eyes she focused on finding him, the sad little child whose face was streaked with tears. Finding the boy she opened her eyes and looked out among the children to see him, sitting alone under a tree, his back to the rest of his classmates.   
  
Turning from the window she opened her door and silently descended the stairs to the first floor. Making her way out to the play yard she unknowingly passed by Xavier's office. Feeling her pass by the Professor abandoned his work to focus on what she was doing. Moving his chair to the large window in the main hallway he watched as she slipped around the edge of the crowd to a small thicket of trees. She knelt and Charles could just see a small child that was seated before her. The young boy, Richard, was new to the school and the Professor knew he was homesick for his family. Even know he could feel Richards pain as he wished with all his might he could go home.  
  
She looked into the young boys eyes with her own ones, now completely blue in color, and reached out a hand for him to take. Tentatively Richard took her hand in his own little grubby one and gazed up at the strange woman through tear filled eyes. Wiping away his tears with her free hand she caressed away his worry and his sadness leaving a feeling of peace in his heart and a smile on his face. Smiling at him the woman released his hands to let him alone. Before she could move away Richard sprung up and wrapped his little five-year-old arms around her, hugging her with all his might, before leaving to rejoin his new friends.  
  
Xavier could sense her surprise at Richards embrace and, though she was stiff at first, the woman soon melted into the hug, a feeling of wistfulness spreading over her heart. She moved back around the edge of the crowd and into the mansion. Seeing him sitting in the hallway, directly in her path, the woman stopped short and he could see her eyes change color, going from blue to white right before his eyes. Staring at him for a moment she moved silently past him and made her way back up the stairs. Xavier could feel the battle warring in her, whether to trust them or not, and let her go, hoping to win her over in time.  
  
She ran back up to her room and shut the door tightly. That had been a close call, too close. She couldn't run the risk of making a bad decision in who she trusted, not after the last time.  
  
It had been easy to find herself caught up in the emotions of the world around her; the people who passed her by were as easy to read as the pages in a book. One man in particular had caught her attention. His despair and grief were almost overwhelming as he sat there in his room, never setting foot outside during the day and rarely ever at night. It hurt to be near him as she could feel his pain as through it were his own. One night she happened upon him as she wandered the main road, he had emerged to restock his supplies needed to stay alive. Taking his hand in her own she gave him the one thing he needed to rid himself of his sorrow.   
  
In that one moment her life had forever changed. No longer burdened by his sorrow the man began to rejoin the society of the small village, much to the horror of those around him. Children hid behind their mothers and women held their hands to their mouths in horror and anger as he walked the streets in the middle of town. It wasn't long until he was being hunted once more, tracked like an animal and forced to flee to the only person he could turn to for safety. She had taken him in and hidden him from the men of their small village in the middle of nowhere.   
  
Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. Before long he began to wish his freedom and once more risked going out in the open. Seen by a child on his way home from school the hunt began anew. He had returned to her, in fear of his life; killed, a bullet through the chest, in front of her small house. Seeing her new friend lying, dead, in the ground she mourned his death, her eyes changing to black and she knelt by his side. Seeing her eyes change color the men that had hunted her friend turned on her. Trying to calm them with her voice she succeeded for a short time until someone new, a man she had thought to be her friend, joined the crowd, riling them up into a frenzy. They had chased her into the woods and down to the river where she had jumped in to save her life.  
  
The men of the place she had called home had turned on her as they had turned on her friend; their only reason was a mutated gene. She had almost lost her life because she had trusted a man who had turned his back on her the moment her mutation was revealed. Human or Mutant... trust from her would be a hard thing to earn.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The residents of the mansion were getting ready to sit down for dinner when he was informed that the woman had yet to emerge from her room.   
  
"Should I go get her?" Ororo asked.  
  
"No," Xavier decided. "Send young Richard up to get her."  
  
"Richard?"  
  
"Yes the little boy sitting at the end of the table. Send him to ask her to join us."  
  
Though confused she followed his directions and spoke with the little boy. Telling him where she was and what to do the child jumped from his chair excited that the Professor had chosen him to do this task, and ran off for the stairwell. Running through the halls he eventually came to a door at the end of the hallway. As his little hand knocked softly he waited for the door to open. A small crack appeared and he could see an eye appear, staring back out at him.  
  
"Pr'f'ssor wants you to come eat now."  
  
The door opened a little further and he saw the woman shake her head no.  
  
"P'ease! You can sit wif' me and I can tell you all about my mommy," he pleaded with her.  
  
Hesitating, she paused and bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Come on! You don't hafta be scared. I was at first but all the people here are really nice, sp'cially the Pr'f'ssor."  
  
Finding herself unable to tell him no she opened the door and held her hand out to Richard. Swinging her hand in his he led her down to the dining room. She paused in the doorway but he pulled on her hand and she followed him into the noisy room filled with students and teachers alike. As they were seated at the end of the table Charles couldn't help but smile at young Richards success. Though she still wore a reserved expression the fact that she was out in the open was a very good sign.  
  
Dinner commenced and Richard chatted away to her about his mother and how he came to be at the school. When his mother discovered his gift she had been afraid of her own fathers reaction to it and had sent the boy to live here, where she knew he would be safe. In the month he had been at the school she had come to see once but her job didn't let her get away very much. She was supposed to have come today but Richard had gotten a telegram from her saying she couldn't make it, that she was sorry and would try to come as soon as she could. The little boy had burst into tears and that was when she had been able to feel his sadness.  
  
By the time dinner was over she knew all about young Richard Campbell, his gift of controlling water, as well as every dislike and like he could remember. As the children were scattered for some playtime before bed she found herself once more face to face with the adults of the facility. Taking in the faces she already knew she listened as the ones she didn't know were introduced. Wolverine, Rogue, Remy, and Jubilee were introduced and she made note of the emotions each one displayed. Wolverine was filled with anger so as to hide his deep pain but she could sense that he loved the young woman who was seated beside him, her entire body covered except for her face. From her she could sense the love that Wolverine showed, but she also sensed some fear, an underlying current that never left her. What the reason was she didn't know but it was always present in everything Rogue did.  
  
Remy was filled with confidence but he had a passion for his work here at the school. He felt fulfilled by the work the Professor had challenged him with. Beside him sat a young woman, her wild black hair matching the wild spirit of her heart. She emanated with joy, so much so that it almost overshadowed her doubt's, her sorrow. But the woman knew that Jubilee still felt them, her joy was vast but there were still moments when she doubted and even feared herself and her powers.  
  
"X-Men I'd like you to meet... I'm sorry what was your name?" he asked, hoping to trick her into speaking.  
  
Looking at him she shook her head, a smile curling her lips as her eyes changed to a yellow hue. Xavier knew he had made her smile, another small step toward gaining her trust, and smiled back.  
  
"This is a new friend. She'll be staying with us as long as she pleases. I've put her in the teacher's wing, next to you Jubilee. Try and keep the music a little lower until she's able to tell you herself to keep it down," he teased.  
  
The small crowd laughed and what little tension had lingered flew out the window.  
  
"Very funny Prof!" she grinned back. "Don't worry, I won't bother you."  
  
The woman nodded her head and her smile stayed in place, the easy bantering of the friendly group easing her own emotions. With the joy that hung in the air she found it impossible not to smile. The group moved out to the patio to enjoy the warm night, surprisingly warm considering it was spring, and as the stars shone overhead the woman felt herself beginning to relax for the first time in a long while. Her eyes changed once more to the pale white Jean had originally seen and as she sat there, listening to the friendly banter she was unaware that her music had begun.  
  
The soft, relaxing, melody drifted out across the patio seeping into the night's air as easily as if it was always there. Xavier listened to it, at first thinking there was a radio on somewhere nearby but soon coming to the knowledge that the music was coming from her. She seemed oblivious to it, as though she herself didn't hear it, but when the group stopped talking to listen she realized what had happened and the music stopped.  
  
"That was beautiful," Ororo told her kindly.  
  
Shifting uncomfortable in her seat she fought the urge to run for the safety of her room and stayed seated.  
  
"We didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, but it was such a beautiful tune that we had to stop and listen. Would you play some more?" Ororo continued.  
  
Seeing the encouraging glances from all around she allowed her heart to sing once more, filling the air with its song until Richard interrupted them.  
  
"I know its time for bed, Mr. Sommers but can I say good night to her?"  
  
Scott nodded his head and the child rushed over to his new friend. Climbing up into her lap he hugged her and planted a small kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Goodnight," he whispered to her.  
  
Smiling back at her young friend she watched him say goodnight to everyone else before scurrying off to his room. The professor could tell that she had wanted to say something to the boy but she kept her mouth shut.   
  
~ She's making good progress. ~ Jean thought.  
  
~ Yes. Hopefully she will speak soon. I'm interested to know just what happened to make her stay as silent as she has. ~  
  
The woman rose from her seat and waved a small goodnight before retiring to her room. Not long after she had left them the group split ways as well. Closing up his office Charles noticed one of his books was missing from the shelves. Remembering that she had taken one with her he was interested to note that she had chosen 'Jane Eyre' and couldn't help but wonder why that particular book had struck her fancy as it had. Pushing it aside he shut the door and rolled over to the elevator and rode it up to his room on the third floor. As he always did Xavier rolled silently down the hallway, listening to his 'children' as they prepared for bed. He could hear Scott and Jean tossing around under their blankets to find a comfortable position while Jubilee danced to her music, presumably with her headphones as he could just barely make out the music from her room. Logan was growling in his sleep as always while Rogue's soft snores rose from her room across the hall from his. Remy and Ororo were already asleep; no doubt spooned together, though from what source he had heard that little tidbit the Professor would never say.   
  
Stopping outside her door Charles waited silently for some sound of what was going on in her room. He heard the unmistakable sound of a page being turned and knew she was reading but it was the tears that held his interest. Why was she crying? What made her so sad? The mystery that surrounded her was as thick as an early morning London fog, but he knew he would work through it somehow. It was just a matter of time.  
  
As he rolled away, down the hall toward his own room, a new voice rang out in his head.  
  
~ Goodnight Charles. ~  
  
~ Goodnight. ~ he replied to her, smiling as he crossed the threshold into his own room.  
  
  
The End  
  
Okay... that's it for Chapter 2.  
Chapter 3 should be uploaded soon.  
:O)  



	3. Name of the Heart

A/N: Okey doke. Here's Chapter Three. Basically... well... never mind, I'm not gonna give it away. It's not really long, only four pages. I wanted to save the rest for a separate chapter, through I guess they could be combined but the title called for another Chap. Just read, then review, then I'll post Chap Four. :O)  
  
  
Chapter Three - What's in a Name?  
  
  
She'd been there for a week now and though she felt comfortable enough she had yet to speak to anyone with her voice. She would ~speak~ with Xavier and Jean but even then it was mostly 'thank you', 'hello', or 'goodnight', never more than that. Barely a day or two had passed though before she had gained the trust of the younger children, Richard exposing her to them the day after he had coaxed her from her room. They were the first ones to pick up on the 'trick' of her eyes. Richard had explained it to the professor as he sat on the desk in his teacher's office, legs pumping and grin splitting his face.  
  
'It's her feeling's pr'f'ssor. Whatever she feels that's what color her eyes are,' he explained. 'If she sad then they're blue or if she's happy they're yellow. White is when she's normal. Oh, and black means she's in pain. We was playin' and she got pushed over and fell on the driveway. I seen her eyes go all black for a minute and then they went back to normal.'  
  
The morning was chilly but she didn't want to miss out on her morning ritual. Throwing the covers off she showered and slipped into a dress, pulling her wet hair up into a bun as she walked down the hallway to the stairway that led up to the roof. Once outside, on the small ledge that was there, she sat down on the ledge and watched as the sun rose in the early morning sky. Letting down her hair she brushed it out, allowing the slight breeze to ruffle through it leaving its fresh scent behind.  
  
Down on the ground another soul was enjoying the morning time. He had come out here to gain some peace before the hectic Monday began. Watching the sunrise he was surprised to hear music coming from the distance. Looking around for its source he was about to give up when he saw her on the roof. Charles knew that, like her eyes, the music was a good indicator of her mood. Listening to it he felt a sense of calm come over him, relaxing him and helping him to forget about the worries the day would bring. He couldn't help but watch, enraptured by the scene as it unfolded before him.  
  
Her hair, down and flowing freely, was longer than he'd imagined. It had to reach to her knees at the least and the dark tawny brown was streaked with red in the rays of the morning sun. So caught up in her he didn't notice at first that the mansion had begun to wake until the din of thoughts flowed over him, overwhelming his own thoughts. Raising his barriers against the population of the mansion he shook his head, disappointed in himself that he had let himself intrude on such a private moment, whether his presence was known or not. Turning his chair he moved into the building and made his way to his office to do some work before breakfast.  
  
She had felt his presence in the morning calm and, while his barriers had been lowered, she'd been able to read his emotions. There was so much love within him, love for his students, his friends, but there was also so much sadness. He was so saddened by the way the world treated mutants and that they couldn't find peace. But his sadness was overweighed by his hope. Hope that one day soon human and mutant would live in peace as one people. For the first time since coming to his school, she had a true understanding of Charles Xavier, who he was and what he wanted from life.  
  
Unsure of what she should do with her newfound knowledge she bit her lip in concentration and made her way downstairs for breakfast. Take her place with the adults, she had began sitting there only a few days ago, she carefully avoided looking at him directly. The meal passed quickly and she found that she had the morning to spend alone. While the children were in class the hallways were empty and she roamed them, still learning which ones led where. Entering an elevator at the end of a new hallway she wondered at the 'down' arrow. Pressing it she waited until the doors opened once more and she was shocked at what lay before her.  
  
A seemingly never-ending hallway, entirely silver in color, loomed out before her. Slowly she left the confines of the elevator and traversed the hallway, looking in doorways that were open and testing the ones that were closed. Getting to the end of the hallway she found the door was locked and turned to head back the way she had come when the locked door suddenly opened and she saw him sitting in his chair, rolling out into the hallway. Beyond him she could see some sort of walkway that led to a control panel supporting something she couldn't quite make out, though the wires that came off it she could see easily enough.  
  
She stared at him for a moment, wondering if she had crossed the line by being down here.  
  
"I was wondering how long it would take you to find the lover levels, though I must admit you found them sooner than I had thought. Would you like a tour?" he offered, trying to put her at ease.  
  
She nodded and off they went. Xavier told her all about the X-Men, who they were, what they did, and what was held within the lover levels. He knew he was taking a big risk telling her everything like he was, but after watching her over the past week in her dealing with the children and with the other residents of the mansion, his instinct told him she could be trusted. When they made their way down Hallway Three he could feel her confusion by all the open doors and empty rooms.  
  
"These are the training rooms. This is where the X-Men train for whatever battles that may come. They use their powers as well as their own physical strength. Perhaps you would like to try a simulation when you're feeling up to it."  
  
Though her eyes were still taking in the rooms she shook her head no. Fighting was not her style. She preferred the peaceful way of things and, though she could defend herself somewhat, knew she was powerless against that which the X-Men fought. The tour continued until they were back at the elevators. Committing the hallways and rooms to memory she rode back up to the main floor. The duo continued in silence until they reached Xavier's office.   
  
"Well I must get back to work. I'm glad we got to spend some time together. Now that you know everything about the X-Men I'm sure you have a lot to think about," he said smiling up at her.  
  
Nodding she moved off and he rolled into his office and over to his desk to prepare for his afternoon classes. A small noise from the doorway caught his attention and he looked up to see her watching him, her bottom lip clenched within her teeth, her eyes, a swirling mixture of blue and purple, wide open with indecision.  
  
"Did you need something?" he called out kindly.  
  
His words jolted her out of her reverie and she fled from the doorway only to return a few minutes later. This time he stayed silent, watching as she tried to make up her mind about something, something he sensed was a big decision for her to make. The bell rang out announcing the class change and she jumped, startled by the sudden noise, but stayed where she was. Charles kept silent, not pushing her to make her decision. Her fingers clenched the doorframe, their tips turning white from the pressure, as she continued to chew her lips. With a slight exhale she reached her decision and met his stare.  
  
"My name is Tranquillity."  
  
No sooner were the words out of her mouth than the second door to the large office opened and several children streamed in for their class with the Professor. Diverting his eyes to them for a moment he looked back to the doorway only to find it empty, she had fled. The flicker of annoyance at the disruption was swallowed by the joy he felt that she had finally spoken aloud to him, a sure sign that she trusted him. Waiting for the children he pondered over her name. 'Tranquillity,' he thought to himself. 'Peace, a fitting name. She's already brought peace to many of the hearts in my school.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Her heart pounding she leaned against the door to her room as she shut it behind her. She'd done it. She'd spoken to him, told him her name. Even though she was frustrated by the interruption Tranquillity was glad, it gave her a chance to think before she would see him again. She'd taken a big chance by telling him her name, one of the names she had been given by her dear friend Briggeet.   
  
Tranquillity could still remember the day she had been 'named'. It was soon after she became aware of her gift. She had been forced to hide from the people in her small hometown, their hatred of any mutant so strong that it didn't matter she was a peaceful one. But Briggeet had found her and had promised to help her as much as she could, bringing food and clothing to the abandoned shack she was hiding in. They had been chatting over a fire, her family thinking she was spending the night camping in the woods, when she had made her announcement.  
  
'Tranquillity. That's what you should call yourself.'  
  
'Tranquillity? Why Tranquillity?'  
  
'Because that's what you do. You bring peacefulness to a person. Like when I was sad after my cat died, you made me happy by pulling my happy memories of him to my mind. Yes, you should call yourself Tranquillity. Of course I'll still call you Meadow Lark, no one can sing like you can.'  
  
They'd laughed; one of the few times since she had fled her home that she'd had reason to feel such joy. It wasn't long until Briggeet was unable to make it out to the shack regularly. After missing her best friend for almost a year Tranquillity snuck back into town, intent of making sure she was okay. Under the cover of night she went first to the home her friend had grown up in and found it occupied by another family. Traipsing through the small town she didn't know where to look next. A light caught her attention and Tranquillity made her way towards it, passing through the gate of the cemetery until she reached it. It was a lamp, held by a woman who was sobbing over a grave.   
  
Reaching out she touched the woman's shoulder to comfort her. The woman jumped and turned to look up at Tranquillity.  
  
'You! We'd thought you'd left town! If they find you they'll kill you!' The woman was Briggeet's mother, Sandra. Looking past her she saw the headstone and read the writing only to fall to her knees, tears streaming from her now black eyes. 'She was in a car accident. She died right away, never felt any pain.' Gasping sharply at the voices in the distance she crouched down low next to her daughters best friend. Dropping her voice to a whisper she shoved the sobbing girl with a forceful shove. 'I ain't no Mutie lover but I know you and my girl were good to each other. Get out of here; go now! If they find you they'll kill you. Go! Leave here and never come back! Get out of here!'  
  
And she ran. For over a month she walked the roads at night, getting rides where she could, until she found herself in another small town. Passing off her eyes as being blind she got a job and lived a quiet life, never telling anyone what she really was. Her boss, Jacob Lenright of the Lenright General Store, was a kind man, always seeing her to and from home for work and quickly became a good friend. Until the day he turned on her along with everyone else in the small town of Glenshire. When she saw him emerge from his car she'd felt some relief, knowing that her friend would help her control the crowd that had gathered around her, and her now dead mutant friend.   
  
But she was wrong, and it almost cost Tranquillity her life. Allowing Jacob to get close she smiled a watery smile at him, hoping he would comfort her like the friend she knew him to be. Instead he had shoved her to the ground and yelled, riling the crowd into another frenzy, intent on killing the mutant he had been 'deceived into employing'. Tranquillity ran; she ran for her life, and had felt in her heart that she would die that day.   
  
In a way she had. One man had destroyed her faith in people, just as one man had built it up again. Professor Charles Xavier had managed to rekindle, in one week, what she had given up on entirely. Shaking her head she sat down in the window seat and stared out at the lake. He hadn't given up, hadn't allowed her to give up. Smiling, her eyes shifted from the blue and purple swirls to a light shade of pink as her view of the man who had saved her changed as well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  



	4. Hearts Midnight Meeting

A/N: Hey all... Here's Chap Four. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter Four - Midnight Meeting  
  
  
Dismissing his final class of the day Charles filed away the test to be graded later and straightened his desk before leaving to join Jean in the control room of Danger Room Three. Watching as Cyclops and Rogue trained together his mind drifted back to Tranquillity. 'Why was she so silent for the first week?' he wondered. 'What happened to her? How did she end up in Thaddeus' care?'  
  
"Professor?" Jean called for the third time.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is everything all right? You seem preoccupied. I can finish this on my own if you'd like."  
  
"No, no thank you. I'm fine."   
  
Shaking his head to clear it Xavier focused on Cyclops and Rogue, pushing all thoughts of Tranquillity to the back of his mind for now. There would be time to think of it later.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dinner was almost complete and Charles though of what question he would begin with. 'When did you discover you were a mutant?' or perhaps 'Have your eyes always been like that?'  
  
Before he could broach either one Richard approached Tranquillity and asked her to join them in their game tonight. It was the night of the children's weekly board game. They had opted to play Twister and he wanted Tranquillity on his team. Smiling at him she stood and, with a wave to everyone else, was pulled away through the door and out to the main lawn where the game was to be set up.  
  
"Well that hardly seems fair. With her on his team they'll win for sure," Jubilee protested. "Come on, Kitty. Let's go even the playing field."  
  
The two girls left to join the game and it soon began to draw a big audience. Though the smaller children began the game it was soon taken over by bigger ones as Jubilee, Kitty, and Tranquillity were challenged to name champions amongst themselves. Beginning a new game Richard called out "Left foot, Green" and the game was afoot. Soon the three competitors were twisted and weaved around one another it was difficult to tell them apart. The crowd laughed when Jubilee fell, leaving only Kitty and Tranquillity. Egging the duo on the audience cheered.  
  
"Right foot blue." Each put a foot on a blue dot.  
  
"Left hand red." Bending over they put their hand on a red dot. A few whistles rang out and both women rolled their eyes while Charles sent the whistlers a meaningful word or two.  
  
"Left foot green." Stretching out they both put a foot on the closest green dot they could find, Kitty just barely making it.  
  
"Right hand yellow."  
  
"There is no way I can reach that!" Kitty cried out as she tried to bend backwards to reach the dot under her back. Falling to her back she scooted off the mat, leaving Tranquility as the winner by default.  
  
The audience cheered the winner but she wasn't done yet. Hefting herself up a little she bent over backwards, almost in two, and placed her right hand on the yellow dot. A grin of triumph broke out on her face and she opened her eyes, now the same color as the dot her right hand was on. She didn't see the children coming and. Before she could move, she was attacked by dozens of tickling fingers. Falling to the ground she squirmed under the children as they mercilessly tickled her, payback for all the time she'd gotten them.   
  
Breathlessly she laughed as the torment continued, a crystal clear sound that rang out across the lawn pausing more than one person in their cheers. Jean looked and Hank and he back at her before they both looked to the Professor.  
  
~ Her name is Tranquility. ~ he 'told' them simply. ~ I just found out today. ~  
  
Smiles broke out on their faces as they realized that they had done it. It had taken over a week but she had finally learned to trust them. Their laughter once more joined that of their friends but this time it was a little sweeter with the knowledge of the breakthrough that had been made.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
With a frustrated sigh he threw the covers back and sat up in his bed. Unable to sleep Xavier pulled himself into his chair and gave up on trying to force his mind to shut off. Since the moment she'd spoken to him he'd wanted nothing more than to find out why Tranquillity had stayed so silent for the first week she was here. But between classes all afternoon and her being occupied by the children all night he'd never had that chance to speak with her again. Resigning himself to wait he found that he was unable to keep his mind on anything else but his curiosity and the questions piling up in his mind.  
  
Deciding he needed a midnight snack he rolled to the elevator, down to the first floor, and on into the kitchen only to stop short with surprise at the scene that lay before him. Sitting there in the breakfast nook of the spacious kitchen was none other than the one person that kept him from sleep, Tranquillity. She glanced up from her mug when she heard him enter, her face unreadable, and stopped stirring for a moment before she resumed. He could smell the hot chocolate and it made him want some for himself. Seeing that the water was still piping hot Charles made himself a mug and sat opposite the silent woman.   
  
"I know you have many things you want to ask me," she said after a few moments of silence. "I'll answer them if I can."  
  
Xavier watched her for a moment trying to put into words his first question. "How did you end up in the river?" he asked, starting off with what he hoped was an easier question.  
  
"I was being hunted by the people of the small town I had lived in for many years. I came to the river and had to cross it but I was swept away with the current and that's the last I remember." Meeting his eyes she asked a question of her own that she had been wondering. "What happened? How did I end up here?"  
  
"A friend of mine named Thaddeus found you on the river bed. He tried to warm you by the fire but you were very sick. He called me and you were brought here for medical treatment."  
  
Tranquillity nodded and resumed stirring her cocoa. "What do you want from me?" she asked quietly, not meeting his eyes.  
  
Charles furrowed his brow. "I don't want anything from you. You were sick and you needed help. At the time we didn't know if you were mutant or human so a hospital was out of the question."  
  
Cautious of the heat she took a sip of her steaming treat and thought for a moment. "So you're not asking for any payment? Nothing in exchange for what your people did?"  
  
"There is something you could do." He could see her tense and kept speaking, hoping to absolve her fear. "All I would ask, and you may refuse if you wish, is that you speak to me. Tell me who you are, how you came to be a mutant, perhaps even the extent of your gifts."  
  
Raising her eyes she stared at him for a moment and he could see that her eyes were a light lavender color; he wondered what that color meant.  
  
"My name is Tranquillity," she began after a few moments of hesitation. "I was born just outside of Trenton, New Jersey in a small town that no one has ever heard of. When I was fourteen I discovered that I had mutant powers. My parents were appalled and fled our home while I was in school. I have no clue where they are. The people of my town hated mutants and I had to flee. Some time after that I have moved to a small town near the Canadian border where I have lived ever since. I got a job and lived on my own, passing myself off as a very capable blind woman. I... helped someone I shouldn't have and the townspeople got upset. They killed him and tried to kill me but I ran."  
  
Never once did she meet his eyes, telling her story to her mug, but he didn't mind. He could tell it was hard on her to speak of it. 'Turnabout is fair play' he mused.  
  
"I too was born a normal child. I discovered my gift while I was in college. Since that day I have been bound to this wheelchair, unable to walk, but I would not change it for the world. My parents have been dead for many years now and the only family I have is the one that lives here at the mansion," he offered. "I have the ability to read and control minds however I will not force anyone to do something they do not wish to."  
  
"Telepathy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
You have the power of the mind," she stated. "And I have the power of the heart. I can feel what other people feel, their sadness, their pain, their joy, or their love. When I concentrate I can move their sadness to the back of their mind and replace it with joy from a memory."  
  
"Like what you did with young Richard."  
  
"Yes. It took a lot of concentration at first but as time went on I got better at it. There's times when, if I let my guard down, I can be overwhelmed by a large group or just one person whose feeling something very strongly. But I sense more than just what they're feeling at that moment. I can sense everything about them. Like with Richard, he loves it here, but he misses his mother very much. At the same time he's a little scared for her because he remembers what his father does to her, he would hit her if he got angry and it scares Richard that his mother might be hurting. He's proud that you take the time to notice him, even if it's just a small smile in the hallway or a nod as he passes by. And though he is frightened by the world that hates mutants, like his father and other's he knows of, he is determined that he won't let them win, that he's going to become just like his hero and fight for equal right for all mutants."  
  
"His hero?"  
  
"You, Charles. He looks to you as his hero."  
  
Tranquillity could feel the humility and awe that surged forth from her companion at this piece of news. He hadn't known that they saw him in that light. Xavier had always assumed that when they wanted a hero they would turn to one of the X-Men, not an old man in a wheelchair.  
  
"You don't give yourself enough credit Charles. You are a hero to everyone you've taken in, just because of who you are; myself included. You open your home and your heart and you have given them a chance they never would have found elsewhere."  
  
Silent as he tried to take in this knowledge he sat, staring into nothing, for a few moments. "I never knew."  
  
"I'm not surprised. You make it a point not to delve into anyone's mind against their will, so how could you know something they've never said to anyone else?"  
  
Storing that moment in a treasure chest he kept in his mind Charles Xavier moved back onto the topic that he still wanted to discuss. "Why were you silent for that week? What did you have to be scared of?"  
  
"I wasn't scared so much as I was reluctant. I'd allowed myself to trust someone before and it almost got me killed. I needed to know that you were worthy of my trust before I was willing to offer it." She could feel him stamping down his curiosity and swallowed a smile. "He was a man I considered a friend, someone I had almost confided the truth to. The same man that turned on me, riling up the crowd until they wanted to kill me and I had to flee into the forest."  
  
The pain from the memory choked her and she looked down trying to regain her composure. The concern she felt from Charles helped some, though not enough as tears were soon spilling from her eyes, sailing down her cheeks following a silent path down her face.  
  
"Time heals all pain," he offered to her, the only words he could give knowing how much she had been hurt by her friend's betrayal.  
  
Brushing away her tears she gazed up at him, a watery smile playing upon her lips. Looking at Tranquillity he saw that her eyes had become a dark gray. "What do the color of your eyes mean?" he asked softly.  
  
Taking a deep breath she explained. "They are my emotions. Black is pain, both physical and emotional. Anger as well. Yellow is joy and Red means love. Green is... refreshed or renewed and Blue is sensitivity, loyalty. It comes out most when I deal in a mothering way. If my eyes are Purple than that means respect, sometimes leadership. Orange means I'm excited about something."  
  
"And white? That is the one I've seen most often."  
  
"White means I'm relaxed, at peace, calm. It also presents itself when I'm reserved about something. If there is something I'm not ready to share."  
  
"'The eyes are the windows to the soul'" he quoted.  
  
Tranquillity smiled at him, her eyes taking on a pale, pale, yellow hue. "Never were such words more true than in my situation."  
  
Taking a sip of her now cool cocoa she made a face and stood to dump it down the sink. After rinsing her cup she stood in the doorway and faced the man she had finally opened up to. "Thank you for listening and for being so patient, Charles. Goodnight."  
  
Smiling up at her he replied, "Goodnight, Tranquillity."  
  
He watched her disappear and turned his thoughts inward. She had revealed a small chunk of herself to him tonight and he was grateful for it. But he knew there was much more to the woman than she was letting on. Though he knew it would take time Charles Xavier also knew it would be well worth the effort. Emptying his mug of the thick chocolate drink he placed it in the sink and went back upstairs to his room to try and sleep now that his head no longer rang with so many unanswered questions.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End Chap Four  
On to Chap Five...   
  
  



	5. A Hearts Greatest Sorrow and Greatest Jo...

A/N: Here is Chap 5. It's a little long but once I got going I just couldn't stop! Charles probably seems a little whiny but these are his deepest feeling we're dealing with here, things he normally doesn't discuss with anyone. We all have them. Anywho... Enjoy... Let me know what you thought.  
  
  
Tranquillity Chapter Five: Greatest of Sorrows and the Greatest of Joys  
  
Frowning she stood before her closet, body still dripping from her morning shower, and scanned it's contents; one dress, a ripped one at that, and a pair of shoes. Tranquillity sighed and knew that the dresser was in the same state. Jubilee and Jean had both been kind enough to offer her use of their wardrobe but Jean's outfits were to small and Jubilee's too wild. It was definitely time to go shopping. Donning her one dress she hurried to be on time for breakfast. It had only been a month since she had come to live at the mansion but Tranquillity knew she wouldn't leave. This place was her home now, finally a place she knew she would be safe and could freely use her mutation to benefit those around her. Bit by bit she was coming to know those around her, the children especially since she had been asked to work alongside of Scott in taking care of them. She enjoyed it and she was good at it, so much so that Scott had taken to assisting her instead of vise versa, and it freed up his time to get back to his true love, the garage.  
  
As it was Saturday most of the younger children were already finished with their breakfast and had begun their weekly banquet of morning cartoons and the older ones were still sound asleep in bed. The only people at the table were the adults. Setting her plate down on the table Tranquillity remembered that she had forgotten her tea and went back into the kitchen to retrieve it. Steaming mug in hand she carefully re-entered the dining room and was plowed into by Janet, one of the littler children, as she ran into the dining room. With a gasp the mug was tossed from her hands and thrown up into the air from the force of the collision. Pulling Janet to her, in expectation of the hot liquid coming back down, Tranquillity was surprised when it did not. Looking up she saw the mug suspended in mid air just above her head. With a small laugh she plucked it from it's suspension and settled the mug back into her hands. Janet apologized and ran off as Tranquillity took her seat.  
  
"Neat little trick," she said. "Thank you."  
  
Jean smiled. "You're welcome. That was a close call."  
  
"Well at least I know what Mondays lesson will be... No Running in the Halls!"  
  
The small group laughed and breakfast resumed. Taking the first bite of her eggs Tranquillity wondered how she was going to get the money from her account to go shopping with. Her personal belongings were still in her old town and she was sure that by now they would be gone if not destroyed all together. Her accounts were still open, she'd been keeping an eye on them via the Internet, but she had no way to get to a bank. No, the money wasn't the problem; it was getting to the money that was the problem.  
  
"Tranquillity, Jean and I were going to go shopping this afternoon and were wondering if you'd like to join us? You haven't stepped foot off the property since you got here."  
  
"If I didn't know better I'd swear you were reading my mind. I was just thinking about getting some new clothes. But I need to access my accounts and I don't have a bank in the area."  
  
"Which bank do you use?"  
  
"The National Bank of Commerce."  
  
"Oh, well there isn't one of those in the area but I'm sure the Professor wouldn't mind lending you one of the credit cards for the day."  
  
"Of course not. Jean you know where they are kept, before you leave be sure to have Tranquillity's name put on the records and the card will become hers. Come Monday we'll speak with my accountant and we'll have your money transferred to a local bank."  
  
"Thank you but that's really not necessary. I can wait."  
  
"Don't be silly!" Jena interrupted. "I know you're getting sick of wearing that dress, I can see it in your eyes. Come with us and we'll show you the best places to shop!"  
  
"Did I hear my favorite word?" All eyes turned to see Jubilee standing in the doorway. "Did someone shay 'shop'?" Jean nodded with a small sigh. "Kitty! Hey Kitty come'ere! We're going shopping today!!"  
  
From the hallway a squeal could be heard and the other young college student joined Jubilee in the doorway. "Which mall?"  
  
Tranquillity could sense the woe coming from both Jean and Ororo and struggled to keep a smile from her face. Evidently shopping with the two younger women was not what they had in mind.  
  
"Actually I was hoping to avoid the malls today. Just a simple store will do fine."  
  
The hope of 'malling' gone, Kitty and Jubilee quickly lost interest in going and returned from whence they had come while Ororo and Jean brightened up once more. A small chuckle escaped from her mouth but Tranquillity silenced it with another bite of eggs. Charles saw the laughter in her eyes and knew she had done that on purpose. Chuckling to himself he finished his meal and made the announcement he'd been waiting until they were all there to make.  
  
"I have been given a set of four tickets to the opera for next week, Friday. Would anyone like to join me?"  
  
Remy groaned when he saw Ororo's eyes light up. "Oh no, mes ami! Remy don't set no foot in an opera house. He'd rather sleep here, in de soft bed."  
  
Laughing she turned down the offer and Scott spoke up for his wife. "I know Jean would love to go. We'll join you."  
  
The professor nodded and looked around the table for anyone else who wanted to go. Wolverine and Rogue declined leaving Tranquillity. "Would you care to join us, Tranquillity?"  
  
Shrugging her shoulder shyly she shook her head. "I... I don't know what 'opera' is. I've never heard of it."  
  
Her words met with disbelieving stares from everyone. "You've never heard of opera!?" Rogue declared with a southern disbelief.   
  
Tranquillity shook her head. "No, never."  
  
"Boy," Scott declared. "You really do come from a small town."  
  
Tsk-ing at him Jean smacked his leg lightly. "You'd like it Tranquillity, it's right up your alley. It's music. An opera tells a story with music and singing."  
  
"Music?" she repeated. Several people nodded their heads. "Then yes, please, I'd love to go."  
  
"Good then it's settled. This coming Friday we'll leave a little before six for Toronto."  
  
With that settled the group split their ways, Jean and Ororo taking Tranquillity by then hands and, after a few stops around the mansion to gather purses and credit cards, they were on their way to spend the day shopping. It was a short car ride to the store but as they walked up to the door Tranquillity held back.   
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Ororo asked.  
  
"How do I explain my eyes?"  
  
"Hmm..." Jean thought for a moment. "Here! Why don't you wear my sunglasses? We'll say they're prescription if anyone asks."  
  
Problem solved they entered the store and Tranquillity stared all around her at the clothing and accessories on display. Never before had she felt like such a small town hick. Three stories high filled with everything and anything a person could ever need to buy. With a woman on each side of her Tranquillity was propelled into the ladies department. After almost two hours she had all the clothes she needed and some she didn't even think of.  
  
"I cannot get all of these! This is too much!" she protested.  
  
"Nonsense, the Professor told us to get you anything you needed as you can't go back to your house, and that's just what we're gonna do. Now, we have all the clothes. Let's see what we can do about Beauty Products."  
  
Leaving their bags with the front desk to be held until they were done Jean and Ororo steered their new friend over to the cosmetic counter. "Now... what color do you usually wear?"  
  
"I don't. I've never liked wearing makeup."  
  
Staring at row after row of lipstick, lip liner, eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and many other things she'd never heard of before Tranquillity missed the look the two women shared. Immediately the makeover began. While Ororo concentrated on her eyes and eyebrows Jean focused in on her lips and cheeks.  
  
"There!" they cried when they had finished.  
  
Making sure no one was looking she slipped off the glasses and stared at herself in the mirror. She liked the way her mouth looked but when she saw her eyes, "I look like a raccoon!!" she cried.  
  
"Don't be silly! You're just not used to wearing make up. We'll have to do this again for the opera on Friday. Oh! We need to get you a dress for that too!"  
  
Once more Tranquillity was in the dressing rooms trying on dresses. Modeling each one for the two women she didn't really care for any of them. While they went off in search of another gown for her to try on Tranquillity looked around on her own. One in particular caught her eyes. Going over to the stand it stood on she fingered the peach colored material. It was as soft as velvet but lighter than silk. The long, fitted, sleeves were trimmed in satin at the wide cuffs that began to flare out at the elbows. The neckline scooped low and was also trimmed in satin.   
  
Taking it from its stand she disappeared into the changing room to try it on. Standing before the mirror she knew that this was the one. The empire waist topped off a long skirt that clung to her just enough before it swirled down around her ankles. It was perfect. Taking it off she re dressed in her clothes and took the dress to the register to pay for it. By the time Jean and Ororo had returned with yet another selection the dress was boxed and carried off to be put with their other bags.  
  
"I've found one that I like, thank you."  
  
Surprised and curious they asked about it but she smiled and said they would have to wait. Though they whined in good fun and teasing the two women left it alone, pushing their curiosity aside until Friday.  
  
"Now... we have clothes, makeup, and all the hair essentials. What else is there?"  
  
"Shoes and bedroom accessories," Jean answered. "No offense but your bedroom is even more spartan than Wolverine's!"  
  
Tranquillity laughed at that, for she knew it was true. She did wish to make it a little homier, to get rid of that guest room feel. After suffering through an hour of shoe shopping she was finally able to get to the department she wanted to shop in. Her eyes roamed over the many displays picking and choosing the ones she liked until she knew her room was complete. Their shopping mission a success the three women headed for home after stopping for a quick bite at a small diner.   
  
Jean had quickly enlisted the help of the young men to help carry everything inside and Tranquillity was left to put everything away. Hanging up her clothes and putting her health and beauty products in their proper places she set about decorating her room. On the dresser she placed a small picture frame that would soon hold a picture of the children. Candles soon surrounded the photo and a vase filled with fresh flowers the children had picked for her. Next to an oversized reading chair, upon which she tossed an afghan, sat the small table that supported her lamp, which was graced with an incense holder, the incense placed in the drawer underneath it. A few throw pillows were placed on the bed and a stool was sat in front of the vanity. Standing back Tranquillity smiled, 'Now it's my room,' she thought to herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The weekend had come and gone for Charles all too quickly and it was Monday once more. His science class was over and he had some time before the next one so he decided to go for a short stroll outside, some fresh air to clear his head and lighten his mind. Rolling to a stop on the large stone patio he took a deep breath and released it with a sigh. It was times like this he wished he could walk among the trees, hidden among them, taking in the splendor of nature. But that was impossible so he tried to focus on something else. It didn't take long until his attention was diverted by the sound of laughter coming from the lawn just beyond the stone wall. Going further he looked out to see the children running around in circles, each one dodging away from the one who was blindfolded. Smiling he watched them as Simon, the tagger, caught someone and the blindfold was given to his catch. Watching the new 'it' child run after the others Charles could tell the young one was cheating. The blindfold was up just far enough to give a limited view of the world. He wasn't the only one to see it.  
  
"Hey! No fair! Jimm's cheating! Tranquillity he's cheating!" several of the children cried as they stopped running.  
  
"Nuh-hunh!" Jimm cried out in his defense.  
  
Moving from her seat on the bench Tranquillity crossed over to where Jimm was standing, now with the blindfold in his hands.  
  
"I wasn't cheating Tranquillity! It just didn't tie right!"  
  
"All right, let me tie it so it fits right." Taking the blindfold in her hands she tied it around his head and turned him to face the children. "Can you see anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay then, why don't you start again?"  
  
With a cry to raise the dead he was off, running to try and catch one of his classmates. Chuckling at his enthusiasm Tranquillity moved to return to her seat when she saw Xavier sitting on the patio. Smiling at him she made her way over to say hello. He watched her approach and noticed that she was wearing a different dress. 'Must have been from the shopping trip,' he thought. A long sundress, it reached almost to her ankles hiding her bare feet as they slipped noiselessly over the grass.   
  
"Good afternoon," she said as she reached the wall. Propping her arms on it she placed her chin on her crossed wrists and smiled again at him. "What brings you out here?"  
  
"Fresh air and a lull between classes," he replied. "Do you mind?"  
  
"Never, Charles, you know that. The children love it when you stop by. And it's nice to have an adult to talk to. Someone who knows how to use big, adult words."  
  
Charles laughed. "I see. What happened to Scott? I thought you two were working together."  
  
"Oh he was here earlier, but he had a mechanics class to teach and he needed to prepare," Tranquillity explained. "Besides, I know the children can get under his skin on such a beautiful day like this. He needed a break."  
  
"And you? When do you get your break?"  
  
"About nine o'clock tonight," she laughed. "Until then..." she shrugged. "But that's okay by me. I enjoy them."  
  
They lapsed into a companionable silence as they watched the children playing on the field. Though her eyes were on the children Tranquillity could sense the wistfulness coming from the man who was with her. She felt how much he wished he could be out there running around with them and how he missed being able to move on his own. Without saying a word she took his hand in hers and showed him the gift she had been given. Skin to skin she connected with his heart and pushed the feeling of self pity and sadness away, pulling forth the happiness that she knew was there as well.   
  
As he sat there watching the children Xavier slowly felt his sadness at his immobility slipping away as happiness was brought to the fore. It made him think of the night, a few months ago, when one of the children had climbed up his chair to sit in his lap one night while they were watching the snowfall through the window. The young girl had laid her head on his shoulder and eventually fallen asleep, the sound of her breathing slowing until he knew she was asleep. Moving carefully so as not to wake her Charles had rolled his way to her room and deposited her in her bed, tucking in the covers tightly before whispering goodnight and closing the door.  
  
Slowly his mind came back to the present and he felt a peaceful joy spreading itself over his heart. He was surprised by the realization that Tranquillity had placed her hand over his, realizing it only when she took it away. Silently he realized what she had done, that it was Tranquillity who had called forth the joy from within his heart. With that simple act he could fully understand the power, the gift she had been given.  
  
"Thank you," he said quietly.  
  
"You're welcome," she replied with a soft smile, her eyes beginning to turn white once more after changing to blue while she had held his hand.  
  
The bell rang in the distance and he knew he had to get inside for the next class. With a small goodbye she turned to gather the children for their next activity and walked away from him. Watching her leave Charles turned to head back inside. As he crossed the doorway Tranquillity's voice rang out in his head.  
  
~ Sometimes, Charles, that which brings us the greatest sorrow can also bring us the greatest joy. ~  
  
For a brief moment her mind opened up to him and he saw what she had the day she had run into the forest. He watched as she had emerged from her house only to see her friend fall to the ground, his own blood pooling under him from the multiple bullet holes in his back and chest. She had picked him up cradling the man in her arms, rocking him as he uttered his last breath in a thank you for all she had done for him. Charles could feel her heart breaking in two as he died, the people she had thought to be her friends had killed the man she'd loved as a brother.  
  
He shuddered at the fear that had coursed through her when the mob turned on her, and the relief when he had seen her boss, her friend, emerge from his car and make his way to her. The hurt boiled up when he turned on her, igniting the crowd into a frenzy and the fear returned as she ran through the forest. But suddenly it was gone and he felt the relief when Tranquillity realized she was safe and the joy she felt when she dealt with the children or spoke with her new friends at the mansion.  
  
As suddenly as it came to him it was gone, leaving him breathless from the expanse of emotion he'd felt. ~ To feel the extremes of emotion is to have lived a life to its fullest extent. ~ she quoted. ~ Without the loss of my 'brother' I would never have known the joy you have shared with me here in your home. ~  
  
Deep in thought Xavier rolled into his office, her words still ringing in his head. As the older children began their test he wondered at the truth of what she had said. Without his gift of telepathy, and the curse of immobility that came along with it, he would never have founded this school and never have met all those who had brought him the happiness that filled his heart. It's true he wouldn't have known the pain of losing those that he had, but he also would never have known their friendship.  
  
'Yes,' he thought to himself. 'Sometimes, that which brings us the greatest sorrow can also bring us the greatest joy.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Having finished the small mound of paperwork that had been on his desk Charles was making his way down the hall to retire early when he heard loud music coming from the main rec. room. Stopping in the doorway his eyes opened wide in surprise. There, among the teens and older children of the mansion, amidst their loud 'alternative' music was Tranquillity. She was dancing and laughing with them as though she was one of their peers. Her hair pulled back into a long braid, bracelet sized earrings in her ears, a t-shirt, and cut off jean shorts she looked young enough to be in the older region of their age bracket.  
  
Stopping on that thought he wondered... just how old was Tranquillity? There were times, like now, when she seemed young, but he had also seen her at other times looking older, more serious and time worn. Leaving the group to their fun he couldn't help but wonder how she was going to react to the opera if she enjoyed the music of the younger generations. Once more Xavier fell asleep with questions burning his mind about the latest addition to the mansion faculty.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The week had seemed to fly by for the Professor and before he knew it it was already Friday. Classes ended early for the quartet that was to enjoy the opera so that they could ready to leave so as to make it there on time. Scott was pacing the hallway when Xavier emerged from his room.  
  
"Scott? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just... if they don't hurry we'll be late."  
  
"Not necessarily. We still have a few moments. They're probably just finishing up some of the smaller details."  
  
With a sigh Scott tried to relax but truth be told he was nervous about more than the time. This was the first time since they'd been married that he and Jean had 'gone out' as a couple. Sure they'd had time alone but never out in public. Why he was so nervous was beyond him but he was. He felt as though it was the first date and Scott had a bad feeling he was going to screw something up.   
  
Chuckling at the young man Charles kept his amusement to himself and watched him pace back and forth in the hallway only to stop dead and straighten his back with undivided interest. Looking up to see what had made him stop he saw the door open and Jean emerge from Tranquillity's room in a short black dress, hugging a shawl around her bare shoulders.  
  
"We're ready."  
  
As she emerged from her room Charles felt his breath hitch in his throat at the sight of Tranquillity. She looked beautiful! Her dress hugged in all the right spots and her makeup was expertly done, but it was her hair that held his attention. It was pulled up somehow and the small bun that held it in place was overflowing with ringlets that cascaded down her back and over her shoulders. Tiny little flower shaped silver clips dotted her hair in both the ringlets and the bun; they shimmered when the light caught them.  
  
With a mental slap he pulled himself from his reverie and smiled at the two women who were approaching. "Shall we go then?" The ride to the opera house was short, the small travel plane getting them there in record time, and it wasn't long until the lights dimmed and the curtain went up. Sitting in their private box, the two women in the front and the men in the back, they had a fantastic view of the stage and actors in all their glory. The performance was excellent and all too quickly it came time for the intermission. Scott and Jean left to get some wine and Xavier turned his attention to Tranquillity who was still staring at the stage. Peering around her shoulder he was shocked to see tears glistening on her cheeks, as her eyes were a pale orange in color.  
  
She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and turned to see Charles staring at her in concern. Smiling back at him she shook her head.  
  
"I'm fine. It was just so... I never expected anything like that. It was so beautiful!"  
  
His concern melted away into a smile as he realized she had been moved by the music. "La Caviatta is a powerful opera. This is the sixth time I've seen it and it still moves me. To be honest I wasn't sure if you would enjoy it or not. I know you like the music of the younger generation. Opera is so very different from it."  
  
Tranquillity drew her brow in confusion. "I don't understand. Why did you think I wouldn't like it?" Choosing his words carefully he let her know that he had seen her dancing with the students a few nights ago. She seemed to be truly enjoying herself. Tranquillity smiled at him. "I did enjoy spending some time with them, yes, but their music is so...loud. You can't even understand what they're saying. But the more I was in the room the more I felt their joy and excitement and I got swept up in it. This music though, the opera, it's so different. It's filled with emotion and the melody is so very beautiful, it almost took my breath away."  
  
He could read her eyes as easily as she could others and knew how much the music had affected her but before he could say anything further their partners returned.  
  
"Tranquillity? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Jean asked as she took her seat.  
  
For the first time she realized there were tears on her cheeks and swiped them away with a dab of her handkerchief. Laughing at herself she took the offered glass but didn't drink. She had never cared for alcohol, in the limited exposure she had had to it, and didn't intend to start now. As the performance began once more she was swept away once more into the music and story and the second half ended much too soon. Waiting for the majority of the crowd to disperse the quartet chatted amongst themselves and it was decided that they would stop off for a cup of coffee before heading home.  
  
Seated in the dark restaurant they were served and were enjoying a quiet conversation when the music began to play. Scott rose and escorted his wife onto the dance floor. Watching them Tranquillity could see, and feel, the love emanating from the couple.  
  
"How long have they been married?" she asked.  
  
"A little over two years now. It took then three times as long to finally wise up and realize how right they were for each other." The duo chuckled.  
  
In the dark room she knew that it would be difficult to see her eyes but Tranquillity kept her head down all the same, focusing on the table or her coffee. "Are you ashamed of it?" he asked as he watched her keep her eyes hidden.  
  
"Ashamed?" she repeated. "No, not ashamed. Just tired of all the questions it raises. While I was on my own I had to pretend to be blind just so that people would stop gawking and asking questions. I took to wearing a pair of dark sunglasses. I guess I've gotten so used to hiding my eyes that its become a second nature to me."  
  
Before Charles could respond a man approached their table, his eyes raking over Tranquillity. "'Scuse me, ma'am, would you like to dance?" he said, his tone making it more of a command than a request.  
  
"No thank you," she replied without hesitation. "I'm busy at the moment."  
  
"That's funny, you don't look busy," he said as he laid an iron like hand around her arm, pulling her up from her chair.  
  
"No! I said no!" she fought him, trying to release her arm from his painful grasp. She could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath. "Please! You're hurting me!"  
  
"Let her go," Charles demanded, his tone hard and his eyes threatening. "The lady said she doesn't want to dance."  
  
"Well she's standing here with me isn't she? What you gonna do about it wheels?" the man chuckled at his pathetic joke.  
  
Reaching out with his mind Charles repeated his command one more time, this time controlling the stranger's mind to do as he was ordered. As he let go of Tranquillity Jean, who had been alerted by Xavier, put her arm around her and began to move toward the door. Scott paid the bill and he joined the Professor in leaving the restaurant. Emerging onto the street he released his hold on the mans mind, planted a message to go home for the night and turned his attention to Tranquillity. She was standing on her own and seemed okay but he could see that her hands were still shaking.  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
It was a short walk to the plane and a quiet flight home as each one was lost in their own thoughts. Tranquillity had calmed down and, though she could feel the bruise forming on her arm, knew she was okay. She also knew how guilty her three companions felt about what had happened. As they stood in the hallway of the mansion she faced them.  
  
"Thank you for such a wonderful evening. Now that I know what the opera is I doubt I'll be able to stay away from it for long," she smiled. "Please... please try to forget what happened. It was a stupid mistake on his part and is better forgotten than remembered. It was no ones fault." Giving their friend a small smile Jean and Scott moved off to get some sleep leaving Tranquillity and Charles to face each other alone. "I did have a wonderful evening."  
  
Forcing his emotions down deep where she couldn't feel them he smiled at her and said he was glad. "Goodnight, Tranquillity."  
  
She watched him head toward his office and frowned at his back. Though he had pushed them down deep she could still feel his anger, his guilt, and his shame at what had happened. Sighing, she knew better than to try and speak with him now. Climbing the stairs Tranquillity walked down the hallway into her room and shut the door behind her. Even as she changed she could hear his emotions as if he were right there besides her, speaking them aloud. Donning her pajama pant and shirt she tried to curl up in bed and sleep but found she could not shut off the emotions from Charles that were streaming through her heart. Tossing the covers aside she pulled on a robe and left her room to go find him.  
  
Concentrating on where the emotions were coming from she knew he was still in his office, even though over two hours had passed since they had gotten home. Padding her way to the closed door she knocked lightly and opened the door. A few steps in she paused and shut the door behind her before curling herself up in the corner of his couch. Silently she watched him as he sat behind his desk, his jacket tossed over a chair in the corner, his black vest standing out against the crisp white shirt with it's top button undone and cuffs rolled up a time or two. Staring at each other the silence lasted a few more moments until Tranquillity finally spoke her mind.  
  
"Stop it," she ordered in the tone she used on a naughty child, soft but firm, leaving no room for argument. "Stop beating yourself up over what happened. There was nothing you could have done to stop what he did. It could have been either Jean or I and he just happened to get me." Anticipating his thought she kept going. "And you did help me. I know you did your telepathy thing to make him let go of me and it was a good thing you did because I am no where near strong enough to break a grasp like that one." Pausing for a moment she wiated until he met her stare once more. "He didn't hurt me." She saw the look cross his face and knew she'd been caught. "All right. He did, but not a lot, it's only a bruise. In a few days time it will disappear and will be but a distant memory."  
  
Silence reigned once more as he took in the words she had spoken. He knew they were true but it didn't help him from feeling responsible for what had happened.  
  
"All right."  
  
"All right, what?" she asked.  
  
"All right I'll stop."  
  
She watched him for a moment before her white eyes began to change; they began to turn a light shade of gray as her eyes narrowed. "You're lying," she accused him. "You're saying what you think I want to hear."  
  
Charles slumped back in his chair, knowing she wouldn't give up till he admitted it. "Is that what you want to hear? That I feel responsible for what happened tonight? That you were hurt because I couldn't stand up and defend my own friend?"  
  
Tranquillity sighed. "Why do you do that Charles? Why do you bring everything back to the fact that you're in a wheelchair? That is not who you are."   
  
Sensing his disbelief and self-pity she threw her hands up in the air in frustation. Getting up from her place on the couch she began to pace the room stopping every now and then to look him in the eyes to make her point.  
  
"Tell me, what would... what's his name... Eric, what would Eric think if he saw you now? Sitting her, in your office, pitying yourself. You're stronger than that, Charles. But you take something like tonight and you put all the blame on yourself, whether you deserve it or not. You think that because you are in charge everything falls on your shoulders. And if something fails then it's because you're in a wheelchair. Well guess what! You are not responsible for the actions of a perfect stranger. You had no control over what happened tonight. If you hadn't done what you did I would have been dragged out to that dance floor against my will and who knows what would have happened then. You prevented that, no one else."  
  
Stopping her pacing Tranquillity moved to sit on his desk, facing him. "There is not a single person in this mansion who does not owe you their life, Charles Xavier. Where would these people be if you hadn't come into their lives? Marie would be dead from Eric's little invention; Remy would still be on the streets fighting; Logan would still be on the road never knowing the limited knowledge you helped him find at Alkali Lake; Richard would be living with an abusive father; Scott and Jean would never have met... you have saved so many lives... all the while doing it from the confines of your wheelchair."  
  
Hooking a finger under his chin she raised his eyes to meet hers. "And what about me? Without you... I'd have died in that river, never knowing the beauty of something as simple as opera. You saved my life, but more importantly you saved my spirit. In the first week I was here you showed me that there are decent people who care enough to make this world a better place, people who could be trusted. All my life all I've known were people who hated the very thing that I was, a mutant. But here I've learned that I do have a place in this world, that there is a place where I can make a difference by using the power, the gift, that I was given. You were the one who did that... You, Charles."  
  
Taking a deep breath he took her hand in his own and kept his gaze locked with hers. "Thank you," he said, his simple words telling her everything she needed to know.  
  
Her hand tingled inside of his and she glanced down at them, joined atop the desk, fingers laced through one another, her dainty ones almost swallowed by his own large ones. His thumb had, unconsciously, been rubbing back and forth against the palm of her hand making small circles on her skin. Shyly she glanced back up at him and smiled.  
  
"I'd better get some sleep. The children have a special outing tomorrow that I promised I'd go along on," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Goodnight, Charles."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
But neither of them moved. Staring at the other, each one was at a loss for thought or movement, not wanting to break whatever it was that was happening. Suddenly the grandfather clock struck three times, three am, and their spell was broken. Moving away to the safety of the doorway she looked back at him, still sitting behind his desk. Staring for a moment longer she turned and ran for her room, scared that if she didn't she'd never make it there. Tossing her robe to the floor she climbed into bed and forced herself to go to sleep.  
  
As Charles made his final round for the night, almost an hour later, he stopped outside her door, his hand tingling from her touch, and heard the light melody that drifted out from within. After only a few verses, he recognized it as the main love song from La Caviatta. Smiling to himself he rolled down to his own room, knowing that sleep would still be a long while coming.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End Chap 5  
I'm working on Chap 6... I swear it!  
  
  



	6. Heartlink

A/N: Chap 6, ready to be read. Who knows how much longer this is gonna be, but I have a feeling it'll close out in a few more chaps. I'm just having too much fun writing it! As always, let me know what you thought! SEW/Lady S  
  
  
Tranquillity Chap Six: Heartlink  
  
  
"Tranquillity! Watch this!"  
  
Turning her head she watched as Janet dive-bombed into the pool, splashing those who were seated around it, causing many an exclamation as they tried to avoid the spray of water.   
  
"That was good Janet," she called back; her voice filled with laughter for the poor fools the child had soaked.  
  
Still smiling she turned back to her chess game and realized with a frown that she had nowhere to move. Checkmate. Sighing she knocked her king over and slumped back in her chair. Raising her eyes from her fallen piece she glared at her opponent, sitting across from her, a satisfied gleam in his eyes.  
  
'Never play against the champ,' Charles had warned her. But had she listened to him? Nope.  
  
"Wanna go again?"  
  
"No thank you Logan, I've been beaten enough for one day."  
  
"Come see me when you feel like being beaten again."   
  
Rolling her eyes she got up from her chair and wandered over to the patio to join the small group gathered there. Slumping back into a chair she avoided the grin on their faces and stared out at the pool.   
  
"All right already! Just say it!" she cried, unable to take the laughing stares.  
  
"Told you so!" some of them cried.  
  
Rolling her eyes with a groan Tranquillity put her hand on her head. "Good grief!"   
  
Laughing at her stage antics the conversation picked up where it had left off. Half listening to them and half watching the children play in the pool she was about to reply to one of Jean's comments when she sat up in her chair and scanned the yard, her eyes mentally checking off each child she saw. 'Janet, Richard, Jimm, Peter, Paul, Susan, Jenny, Jack, Silvy, Eric, Prichard, Sarah, Carmine...'  
  
"Where's Roy?" she said, coming to her feet. Moving toward the wall she scanned the yard again. "Where's Roy?" she repeated.  
  
By now they could all see her concern and had moved forward to look for the young boy. They hadn't gotten far when Wolverine tensed and stopped still. After a moment he looked Xavier in the eyes and ordered everyone inside. Quickly he sent a mental command to go inside at once, no questions, to go to their rooms and stay there. Without hesitation the children, both young and old, swarmed into the mansion, all of them knowing better than to question the professor. The yard was empty now except for the X-men, Charles, and Tranquillity. The X-men spread out over the yard; Wolverine heading in the direction the scent was coming from, to search for the boy as well as anything that would pose a threat.  
  
Standing on the patio, next to Charles, Tranquillity's hands began to shake. "Scared. He's so scared..."  
  
Focusing in on her mind he tried to see what she saw. Roy, in the forest with a large man standing next to him, was staring at the man's talon like hands, his heart pounding in fear.  
  
~ Wolverine. It's Sabertooth. ~  
  
~ I know. I smell 'im. ~  
  
Sending out a message to Jean, Scott and Ororo to back up Wolverine he warned them of who was out there with Roy. Though each of them immediately felt shock and surprise they quickly squashed down their own feelings and focused on getting the boy back safely and ridding the grounds of their thought dead enemy. Keeping a link on them he reached out and took Tranquillity's hand within his own.  
  
"It'll be all right. They'll get him."  
  
Nodding she kept her eyes on the backs of the X-Men as they disappeared into the woods. When she could no longer see them she closed her eyes and focused on the emotions of her scared little child. Her hand still trembled within his, as they stood, sat, silent, waiting for something to happen.   
  
Wolverine approached the small boy warily. Slicing through the bonds that held him to the tree he handed Roy off to Jean, his eyes scanning the forest all the while. With a brief nod of his head he ordered everyone to head back, Wolverine brining up the rear. He didn't like it; things were too quiet. He knew the bastard was out there, waiting to pick one or more of them off. While Scott stuck with Jean and Roy Wolverine stuck with Ororo as they headed back toward the mansion. They were almost to the clearing when Sabertooth attacked, raking his claws across Roy's face. Even before the claw marks were finished being made Wolverine knocked his opponent out of the way and the two women fled the forest with the child, Scott staying behind to help.  
  
Jean and Ororo ran to the patio where Tranquillity took Roy into her arms. She was on her knees; they saw the blood on the front of her dress and on Charles hands but saw no wounds. Their curiosity was outweighed by the need to help Logan and Scott and they began to head back to the woods when the trio of men came flying out of the forest; Wolverine and Sabertooth battling it out while Scott tried desperately to get a clear shot. Jean used her limited telepathy to stop Wolverine from moving while Charles handled Sabertooth. With both men locked in stasis Scott took his shot and fired at the enemy, knocking him to the ground, unconscious.  
  
The immediate crisis over Jean turned her attention to Roy, the young mutant with the gift of flight, his wing like arms setting apart from humanity at first glance. His face was bleeding heavily, his blood soaking Tranquillity's dress. Ordering Tranquillity to take him tom the Med Lab she hurried ahead to ready the drugs and instruments that would be needed. An hour later she emerged from the operating room and announced that the boy would be fine. He would more than likely have a set of scars to remind him of what had happened but that no major damage had been done.   
  
"Any deeper and he'd have lost the use of his face muscles."  
  
Tranquillity relaxed and sank back into her chair though her eyes never turned from their blue and black swirls. Closing her eyes she willed her heart to slow and asked to see him. Jean nodded and moved out of the doorway allowing her to pass. While Tranquillity sat with Roy Charles and Scott moved down to the holding cell to see to their new guest. Sabertooth was still unconscious but it wouldn't be long until he was awake and making trouble for them once again. Scanning his mind Charles saw that he had come with the purpose of murdering Wolverine and himself, all because of what had happened four years ago at the Statue of Liberty.  
  
'Such fierce devotion to the wrong side,' he thought to himself. 'What to do?' he wondered. 'We can't release him anymore than we can keep him here.'  
  
"Make sure the cell is secure. I don't want any repeat performances of what happened out there."  
  
Scott nodded and moved to double check the security of the holding cell while Xavier headed back upstairs to spread the news that the children could leave their rooms. He gave them a short, and very vague, explanation of what had happened, reassured them that everything was okay and released them to try and enjoy the day. While they did emerge from their rooms none of them left the building, not that he had expected them to.  
  
Retreating to his office he was joined by Jean to give her official report on Roy's condition. A repetition of everything that she had already said she added only that he would more than likely have nightmares of what had happened and that they should keep an eye on him for the next few weeks. Nodding he asked Jean to have Tranquillity come to his office after she had cleaned up. Though she nodded to his request he knew she had questions that were burning her tongue.  
  
"Not now. I don't know what happened but I intend to find out."  
  
Nodding once more Jean left the office and headed back down to the Med Lab. Tranquillity was still holding Roy's hands in her own, she hadn't moved since she'd first gone in.   
  
"Tranq..." she said softly, using the nickname Logan had given her. "The professor wants to see you in his office after you clean up."  
  
Though she didn't want to leave the boy she knew Charles deserved an explanation and stood up from her bedside vigil. With a final glance she left the med lab and, after showering and changing in her own room, knocked on the door to his office. "Come." She opened the door and saw him waiting behind his desk, his face impassive, even to her, as he waited for her to close the door behind her. Sitting on the sofa she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, still trying to dispel the fear that she had absorbed from Roy. They were silent for some time as he watched her, rocking slightly back and forth as a mother would a child, on the sofa across the room. Charles hated that he couldn't help her, but he knew this was not the time for him to be a friend. Right now he had to be the Professor, the leader, and keep his distance, both physically and emotionally.  
  
"What happened out there?"  
  
With a sigh she explained the thing that had happened for the second time in her life. "I was sitting on the patio when I felt his sudden fear. When I couldn't find him I searched for his emotions with my heart. That's when I found him in the woods. Roy was so..." her breath quivered but she forced herself to calm down and keep going. "... so scared. I stayed with him, taking his fear and replacing it with calmness. When they picked him up and began to leave the woods I stayed with him, still keeping him calm, taking the fear from his heart and giving him the calm from my own. It takes a lot of concentration to do that since there was such a distance between us. It took everything I had to keep the link going like I was and when Sabertooth struck him I couldn't pull away in time."  
  
"I felt what he did both emotionally and physically. That's why I got the same claw marks he did. They closed when I broke the link but it was too late to stop the blood. That's has only happened to me once, when I had first gotten my powers, and I never knew why, only that it hadn't happened since. I was fifteen and I was having a very emotional conversation with Briggeet. She sliced her finger on a knife and I got the same cut on my finger. It only happens when I have a powerful link open with someone, one so strong that it's as if we two are of one heart. Whatever happens to one will happen to the other. In this case... when Roy was sliced open by that monster, I too was sliced open so long as the link remained in place."  
  
"I never meant to keep it from you, Charles. It hadn't happened in so long I had thought it wasn't going to happen again. It's a very rare occurrence and now that I fully understand how it happens I can assure you I have a better control over it."  
  
He sat still, his eyes never leaving her face as she spoke. It was times like this that he wished she had normal eyes; it was so very difficult to keep distanced when he could so plainly see the pain and fear in her eyes.   
  
"Is there anything else you haven't told me about your gift?"  
  
With a sigh she looked away. "Just one thing. The first, and the last time I tried it...it almost killed me." She stopped there, hoping he wouldn't want anymore. It wasn't the ability that she didn't want to share, but rather it was how she learned that she had it.  
  
"Tell me..." he sensed she was going to spare some of the story. "...everything."  
  
"It's very... embarrassing. Humiliating, actually." Charles didn't waver in his gaze. Taking a deep breath she began her story that happened almost twenty years ago.   
  
"I was twenty six, living on my own in a small town in northern Pennsylvania. I had just moved there, it was during the time when I stayed on the move, too afraid to stay in one place. I was working in a small store, making announcements and answering the phones and one night I was kept behind by the boss to discuss next weeks sale. He went out to refill our coffee mugs. While he was gone another man snuck in and locked the door behind him. He... he wanted to... Jesus!" Tranquillity cried in frustration. "Twenty years later and I still can't talk about this!"  
  
~ Show me. ~  
  
Opening her mind to him Charles saw the events of that night; saw how he had pinned her to the wall, ripping her of her innocence. He watched, feeling it as she had, as her power boiled up within her. Placing her hand on his chest, skin-to-skin, she stopped his heart, paralyzing it with the fear she was feeling right then. He fell to the floor and she was still pinned under him when the manager had broken in to the room. The police had been called but no one could explain the death of her attacker. Doctors had ruled it as a death-dealing heart attack and left it there. What she had done had taken so much energy that she was in a coma for almost a month. When she did finally wake Tranquillity left the town a few days later, heading up north to Maine.  
  
Stepping out of her mind he focused his attention back on her as she huddled herself in the corner of his sofa. 'So much pain in one lifetime,' he thought to himself. Moving away from his desk he rolled over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. They were silent for some time, neither knew how long really, before Jean mentally informed him that Roy had awoken and was calling for Tranquillity. Telling her this she seemed to snap out of her reverie with a shake of her head. Faster than he thought humanly possible she was up from the sofa and out of his office heading toward the Med Lab.  
  
While Tranquillity stayed with Roy Charles needed to figure out what to do with Sabertooth. He couldn't release him yet he also couldn't leave him here. Calling Wolverine into his office he consulted with the man, laying down the law that death and sever bodily harm were not an option. Given those parameters Logan eventually presented a viable solution to the problem.  
  
"Strand him."  
  
"?...?"  
  
"Put the bastard somewhere where he can't leave but can live on his own."  
  
Mulling it over in his mind Charles decided that it was the thing to do. Searching the globe he found a small island, just big enough for one man, and explained to the X-Men what he wanted done. Sedating the giant 'cat' the team loaded him onto the Blackbird and took him to the island the Professor had shown them, leaving him there to wake and find a way to live on his own. Considering that he had no other option it seemed like a humane thing to do. He was removed from society and punished for his crimes while at the same time he was allowed to live his life.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two weeks had passed and Roy recovered from his injuries enough to be released to his own room, but Jean was worried. He had yet to show any signs of port traumatic stress, never having a nightmare or a fear of the forest or anything of the such. At first she thought he was simply repressing it but upon a passive scan she could find no remnant of fear within him from his ordeal. Pondering over it she shared her findings with the Professor. They spent several hours that night discussing it before deciding to speak with him directly the next day. Retiring to their rooms Charles was just about to transfer to his bed for some much-needed sleep when a loud, thrashing music filled the silent night air. Opening his door he saw several other people standing in the hallway scowls on their faces from being woken up. Assuming Jubilee had forgotten to plug in her headphones they banged on her door till she opened it. Standing there before them, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she was as confused as they were; the music was not her doing.   
  
Charles noticed there was one person on that floor who had not emerged into the hallway. Rolling to her doorway he heard the music getting louder. Knocking, which he doubted would have been heard anyway, he opened the door. Jean and Ororo followed him into the room to see Tranquillity thrashing restlessly in her bed. Knowing his voice wouldn't be heard over the music she was emanating he called out to her mentally. As soon as he had done so she sat up in bed with such force that those closest to her flinched back. The few strands of hair that had escaped her braid flew into her face, falling over her eyes, now a solid black, darker than he'd ever seen them before. Her chest heaved with the exertion of the fight she had been nightmaring about.  
  
Her breathing slowed but her eyes stayed their frightened color as she fully woke to her surroundings. Taking a few deep breaths to clear her head she looked around and saw her doorway open but filled with people and a few other people in her room, their concern wafting over her like thick smog.   
  
"I'm... sorry... I... I didn't mean..."  
  
"Are you okay?" Jean asked as she smoothed back some of the wild hair from her eyes.  
  
Tranquillity nodded but didn't say anything, not trusting her voice. With a silent command Charles sent everyone back to his or her rooms, to leave Tranquillity alone and go back to sleep. Jean hugged her friend and retreated back to her room with her husband, Ororo following suit with Remy until it was only Charles and Tranquillity.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
Running a hand through her hair she took a ragged breath. "It was a nightmare. I must still be carrying some of the fear from Roy's time in the forest. I saw what had happened as if I was the one it was happening to." Shuddering she wrapped her arms around herself. "It was awful."  
  
"You're okay now though?"  
  
"I will be," she nodded. "I will be," she repeated softly, more for her benefit than for his.  
  
"Try to get some sleep." He turned to leave, feeling a little awkward about being the only one in her room, when she suddenly rang out in his head.  
  
~ NO!! ~  
  
Flinching from the force of her thought Charles stopped and looked at her. Though her breathing had returned to normal her eyes were still a deep, deep black in color. Silently he turned to face her and waited. She didn't know what to say, only that she didn't want to be alone just yet. Smiling at her Charles began to tell her about how he had began the school, who his first students were, how they came to be here. It wasn't long until her eyes began to lighten and eventually she fell asleep. Watching her sleeping for a moment he was struck by how beautiful she was. Thaddeus had hit it dead on the nose when he'd described her as enchanting. Asleep there in her bed, her face at peace, Charles wondered once more just how old she really was. Times like this it was impossible to tell.   
  
Her room gave no clues to her age. Simply decorated he took in the candles and pictures on her bureau top and the pictures, all hand drawn by the children, which lined her walls. The reading chair in the corner, and the afghan that was draped over it, reminded him how much she loved to read. In the four months she'd been there Tranquillity was constantly taking and replacing books from his library, both in his office and in the library itself. Looking at the book on the table by the chair he saw that she was currently reading 'Much Ado About Nothing' the play by William Shakespeare. Her love for the classic was obvious in both her choices of reading and of music. Next to the small c.d. player was an ever-growing stack of c.d.'s, mostly opera with a few instrumental pieces thrown in.  
  
When his eyes fell upon the incense holder and stick he realized where the scent that followed her everywhere had come from. Courtesy of Jean and Ororo's discussion one day while waiting for Scott he knew she didn't wear perfume. Those two women never thought he was listening to them, though if they ever did find out he would loose his source on half of the gossip of his school. But he had always wondered what the scent was that seemed to waft through the air with her every movement. Now he knew. The incense she burned had become a permanent part of her, seeping into her clothes, her hair, and even her skin. He understood what drove Wolverine from the room almost every time she entered. It was a strong smell, not an unpleasant mind you, but strong enough to be a bother to his heightened senses.   
  
Still Logan never told her how much it bothered him, knowing how much she loved the smell of it. It was a kindness not to many people knew he offered. Just as not too many people knew how much she had helped him come to terms with his past. Their weekly sessions were passed off as training on her part; he helping her to learn to defend herself and she in turn helped him with his nightmares and his emotions. Only Charles, and those closest to Logan, had seen the difference. He still had a long way to go, but the improvements were remarkable.  
  
Sure now that she was asleep, peacefully asleep, Charles rolled out of her room, shutting the door behind him and made his way down to his own, a yawn almost splitting his head in two. Thankfully tomorrow was Sunday, the one day he could sleep in. Lying in bed he placed an arm over his eyes to block the light from the moon, too lazy to pull down the shade, and smelled the incense from her room.   
  
That night Charles fell asleep with a smile on his face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sitting in his office late Sunday afternoon, wishing he was anywhere else but knowing he needed to finish the paperwork, Charles was startled by the knock on his door. Telling the knocker to come in he smiled when he saw Tranquillity enter his office. With a book in her hand her eyes roamed the office and found it empty save for him.  
  
"Can you work with someone else in the room?" she asked suddenly.  
  
Furrowing his brow in confusion, "Yes," he replied.  
  
"Good. I have tried reading this chapter three times and I still can't get through it with all the distractions from the children. May I read in here?"  
  
Laughing he waved an arm toward the sofa, "It's all yours."  
  
With a grateful sigh she sank into the corner of it, her legs curled up under her, and opened her book immediately falling back into the world it offered. Going back to work on his papers Charles' attention was diverted by a small giggle. Glancing up he saw Tranquillity smiling at the book, laughing at whatever part she was reading. Returning to his papers he was again interrupted by yet another giggle. Trying to be annoyed by the disruption he found he couldn't and just smiled at her, completely oblivious to him.  
  
Once more a question rose to the surface of his mind, this time he wouldn't ignore it. "Tranquillity... how old are you?"  
  
Looking up from her book she wore a confused look on her face. "What do you mean?"  
  
"How old are you? How many years have you been alive?" he repeated. "I can never tell. Sometimes you look as young as the children and other times you look so very much older."  
  
Tranquillity laughed. "Well, well... maybe I should keep that one a secret." she teased. "Is it important to know, Charles?"  
  
"Important? No, it's not important, just frustrating when I try to place an age," he smiled.  
  
"Then let me set you at ease. I am older then the youngest child, but younger than the oldest adult."  
  
Leaving no room for further discussion she turned back to her book and ignored Charles. With a mock glare at her answer he turned back to his work, even more curious than before. Just when his mind had begun to return to said work her voice rang out in his head.   
  
~ I'm forty-eight. ~   
  
Grinning he replied, ~ Now was that so hard? ~  
  
So began a weekly tradition. Every Sunday the residents of the mansion knew exactly where to find both the Professor and Tranquillity. Sometimes he would work while she read, or sometimes it was vice versa, other times they would share life stories, read aloud, or listen to music; but everyone knew that they were not to knock on the office door on Sunday afternoon. It wasn't something either of them had set down as a rule, or even hinted at, but it was an unspoken fact. Sunday afternoon was their time, their time alone, away from the rest of the world.  
  
This afternoon they were sipping tea at his desk, listening to music, enjoying the peaceful feeling in their hearts. Her head tilted to one side, eyes closed in the sheer joy of the music, Charles watched Tranquillity sway gently in her seat to the soft rhythm of the music and an idea sprang into his mind. Swallowing a grin he spoke to her.  
  
"Would you care to dance?" he asked.  
  
Opening her eyes she stared at him for a moment. Had she heard him wrong? "Dance?"  
  
"Dance."  
  
With a confused laugh she raised her one eyebrow. "How?"  
  
His grin broke through. "Close your eyes."  
  
Though her eyes still showed her confusion she put her cup down, placed her elbows on the desk, propped her head on her folded hands, and closed her eyes. Moments later a delighted gasp escaped her lips as she viewed the room he had painted in her mind. A large ballroom, empty, with music coming from everywhere, it seemed to glow in the light of the candles that covered the walls. Turning in her spot to view the room she found that she was dressed in the clothing she had worn to the opera, to La Caviatta, her hair done much the same way. As Tranquillity looked all around she took in the beauty of the room before returning to face the way she had originally been standing.  
  
Only now she was no longer alone. There, standing at his full height was Charles, looking devilishly handsome in his tuxedo. ~ May I have this dance? ~ he asked holding out his hand to her.  
  
Smiling at him she placed her hand in his and soon Tranquillity was gliding around the room in the arms of her friend. The song ended but he didn't let her go as another one began playing, then another, and another, and another. Only when she was afraid her feet were going to fall off did they sit down at a table for two that hadn't been there before. Gazing around them in awe she brought her eyes back to her companion.  
  
~ How did you do this? ~ she asked him.  
  
Charles smiled at her and reached out to gently touch her temple. ~ By coming up here. ~ he said. ~ We're in your mind. ~  
  
~ But you can walk. ~  
  
~ Of course I can. Anything is possible in your mind. Even dancing. ~  
  
~ Anything? ~  
  
~ Anything. ~  
  
He watched as she smiled at him and, biting her bottom lip in concentration, closed her eyes as though she were making a wish. In the blink of an eye they had changed scenes, the grand ballroom replaced by the mansion lakeside yard, a soft moon glowing overhead as the night sky twinkled with millions of stars.  
  
Holding out her hand to him she met his gaze and smiled softly. ~ Walk with me? ~  
  
Taking her hand in his they strolled around the lake, their silence a comfortable one, no words being needed. Time has no meaning in ones own mind and before either of them knew it the sun had begun to rise as they walked all over the grounds. Her arms linked through his in the style befitting a gentleman and a lady he led her back to the patio, through the halls, and up to her door before he released her arms still keeping her hand locked within his. Standing there, facing each other, their eyes were locked together. Charles brought his free hand under her chin, moving her head up to meet his as he brought his lips closer to her, ready to taste the sweetness and spice that was Tranquillity.  
  
"Professor!!"  
  
Ripped from each other's minds the two stared for a brief moment before the incessant pounding on the door forced him to look away.  
  
"Come!" he called out, his voice slightly husky and tinged with annoyance.  
  
The door opened and a regretful Scott stepped into the room. "I'm sorry to bother you with this Professor, but there are some people at the door requesting an hour of your time. They won't leave."  
  
Charles suppressed a sigh. "Very well. Show them to the front lobby, I'll meet you there. Have the children steer clear. Until I know who they are I don't want any of them to come near us."  
  
Nodding Scott turned to leave, his eyes pausing briefly at the desk before ducking back out of the office. It was then that the duo realized their positions. There, on the desk, her arms were linked through his as they had been during their walk and he gripped her hands tightly. Raising their eyes to meet once more both smiled shyly but it was Charles who spoke first.  
  
"We shall have to finish our walk another time."  
  
"Yes. Another time," Tranquillity replied wistfully.   
  
Following him out of the office Tranquillity was still by his side when they came upon the man and woman standing with Scott in the front lobby. As soon as they neared them Tranquillity knew something was wrong. She could sense that they were hiding something, they were nervous. The duo standing before them was hiding something and she didn't like it. Charles introduced himself and was about to introduce Tranquillity when she cut him off.  
  
"Meadow. My name is Meadow Lark," she said before he could call her Tranquillity. She saw the man stick his hand out to shake hers and she made sure to place hers a few inches away from his. "You'll have to forgive me. It's easier for you to find my hand than it is for me to find yours."  
  
"I'm sorry, I should have realized you're blind," the man said as he took her hand in his own.   
  
"That's quite all right, all thought I guess it is pretty obvious, or so they tell me anyway," she replied with a small laugh to set him at ease.  
  
The woman took her hand as well. "Meadow Lark, what an unusual name."  
  
"I suppose it is. My mother loved the name Meadow as a child and decided her daughter would be named just that as soon as she had one. She just happened to marry a man named Lark." Tranquillity smiled and laughed politely.  
  
"Well why don't we got to my office and we can talk in private?" Charles suggested. As they made their way back to his office he questioned Tranquillity who was hanging onto him, fully playing the part of a blind woman.  
  
~ Meadow Lark? ~  
  
~ One of the many names Briggeet gave me. ~  
  
~ So what is your real name? ~  
  
~ Gilda. Gilda Lark ~  
  
~ A beautiful name. ~  
  
~ Really? I never cared for it. ~  
  
Charles chuckled in his mind. ~ Well what was that all about? Why use Meadow and not Gilda? ~  
  
~ I don't trust them. They're hiding something. Be careful. ~  
  
~ Stay with us. If you sense anything else let me know. ~  
  
Entering the office the strangers sat side by side on the sofa while Tranquillity and Charles took their positions from earlier. "We were just enjoying some afternoon tea, would you like some?" she offered as she forced her hands to blindly search for the kettle.  
  
"Thank you but no. As I told the other man we needed to speak with you about one of your students here, Professor Xavier."  
  
"One of my students?"  
  
"Yes, a Richard Campbell. Does his name ring a bell?"  
  
"Yes it does. He's one of our younger students."  
  
"Excellent. We need to speak with him as well as his teachers," the man said.  
  
"May I ask what it is about?" Tranquillity asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, it really is a private matter, teachers only."  
  
"Well then you're in luck. I'm Richards teacher."  
  
Noting this the duo conferred silently for a moment and then looked back to their host and hostess. "Very well then, it's better to tell you before we tell the boy. We are detectives from the FBI. About two weeks ago the boys mother was killed, violently beaten before she was killed by one bullet to the head."  
  
Tranquillity gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, closing her eyes to hide the sudden change in color. Charles put a hand on her arm and tried to remain calm for the both of them.  
  
"Parson!" the woman proclaimed in a warning whisper. "I'm so sorry Ms Lark. Sometimes my partner forgets not everyone is as used to it as I am."  
  
Tranquillity nodded, her eyes still closed, but would not speak. "Please continue," Charles said, his hand never leaving Tranquillity's arm.  
  
"We had arrested the father as per the testimony of a witness and he was being shipped to a federal prison. According to a private will the woman kept in a safe deposit box we found out that the boy was here, in a private school, but that there were never any payments made. We're here to investigate why as well as to let the boy know about his mother."  
  
"Well I can tell you that I took in Richard as a favor to Regina Gooding. When she remarried she asked me to keep Richard here since she found out that her new husband was abusive to him. I never asked for any kind of payment as a favor to her."  
  
"Are you a friend of the family?"  
  
"No. She came to me and asked for my help. I agreed to help her and took the boy in."  
  
"Very kind of you, not knowing them and all."  
  
"I figured it was the best way to help her as well as him."  
  
"Well she must have really liked you. Her will stated that should anything happen to her that you were to retain custody of the boy and she requested that you adopt him," the woman explained, reading from a small notepad in her hand. "Apparently the husband, Pete Gooding, never took legal adoption step when they were married. He has no chance at the child, especially in view of the fact that he's the one who killed her."  
  
"Of course, there was never a moment of doubt that I would take Richard. We did discuss this possibility before she left him with me."  
  
Tranquillity thought over what the detectives had said and her mind came back to a question. "You said that you 'had' him in custody. Do you still?"  
  
The two on the sofa exchanged a meaningful glance. Once more they conferred back and forth, their conversation went on and on as they debated something, she protesting whatever it was he was saying, before he answered. "That is the third reason we're here today. Peter Gooding escaped from custody a few days ago. We don't know where he is but we do know that he's armed and dangerous. If you'd like we can post a security detail in the area to provide some protection for you and your students."  
  
"Thank you but that won't be necessary. The mansion has a full-scale security system that will protect us in the event he does try to harm Richard."  
  
"Yes, I saw it on my way in. Pretty high tech equipment there, professor."  
  
"I do my best to protect my students and faculty."  
  
Both officers nodded. "We do need to tell the boy about his mother though. We can or you can but he does need to know."  
  
"We'll take care of it, thank you. It might come a little easier coming from one of us."  
  
"Of course. Here's my card, if anything happens let me know and I'll be out here post haste."  
  
Thanking the man Charles called for Scott to come and escort them out of the building. When the officers had gone from his office he turned to Tranquillity whose eyes had changed from white to a deep blue and black swirl the moment they had been left alone in the office.  
  
"We'll have to tell him." She nodded. Sending out a mental call to the young boy they waited for him to arrive in the office. A few moments later there was a soft knock on the door and he entered the office.  
  
"Yes, Pr'f'ssor?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"Come in Richard. There is something we need to talk about."  
  
He came in a little farther, standing a few feet in front of the desk, not knowing what to expect. With a heavy heart Charles told him what had happened, leaving out the details, telling him only that his mother had died. Tears sprang to his eyes immediately and he launched himself into Tranquillity's arms, holding onto her tightly as he sobbed for his mother. Squeezing the boy tightly within her arms Tranquillity knew there were tears coursing down her cheeks, not only from Richard's pain, but also from her own. A great feeling of pain and sadness had come over her the instant she heard the truth, as she knew it would be a difficult time for her little friend. He loved his mother so much.  
  
"What's gonna happen to me?" he asked after crying in her arms for quite some time.  
  
"Your mother asked me to adopt you as my own son," Charles responded, unsure of how the boy would take the news.  
  
Looking at the professor for a moment he seemed to be trying to weigh something in his mind. "You don't have to, Pr'f'ssor. I don't need a daddy."  
  
Tranquillity's heart wanted to break and she forced herself to look away. He was trying to be so brave. Richard wanted a father that would love him, he wanted it with all his heart, but he wanted it by choice, not because the man was being forced. In the time that the small boy had been in the school he'd come to look at Charles as a father figure, but he didn't want to be pitied by anyone. 'Such strength to hide such a fragile heart.' Turning her head back to look at Charles she her breath caught in her throat. Though his face was blank she could feel the emotions swimming beneath the calm mask he wore. He wanted to adopt Richard, he did love the boy, more so than he had thought he did. Over the last few months, beginning when he was still trying to get Tranquillity to open up, he had spent quite some time with the young boy. Eventually, after getting to know one another, Richard had made a place in his heart, a place Charles never thought existed, that was more than just a student being loved by a teacher.  
  
Reaching out she grabbed Charles hand in hers and took Richards as well. Placing the together she held their two hands in place and concentrated. Reaching into each heart she opened a link between the two, showing them what the other was feeling. Richard smiled when he realized that Charles did want to adopt him as his own, while Charles came to see that Richard was trying to be brave even though his heart was breaking. Pulling him into his arms Charles held him close. Quietly Tranquillity slipped from the room, closing the door behind her with a smile.  
  
End Chap 6  



	7. Hiding the Heart

A/N: Okay... here is Chap 7. Hope you like it. Chap 7 was supposed to be the end but one of my friends threatened severe punishment to her lip if I didn't do an Epilogue. So read seven, then the ep. and it's done. Whew!  
  
  
Tranquillity Chap Seven: Hiding the Heart  
  
  
It had been done. There was a small service for Richards mother, and the faculty was made aware of everything that had happened, from murder to adoption. Though it took some time, life returned to normal for the people of Xavier's School for the Gifted. Classes let out for summer break and things had been quiet on the X-Men scene, Sabertooth having been dealt with already.  
  
Tranquillity was curled under a giant maple tree in a far corner of the grounds when she felt his sigh and she again realized how bored he was. Summer held no excitement for Logan and he had the itch to find some. Only Marie held him in place; his love for her, though it had taken years to emerge, was strong and it held him where he was, held him against his own nature. Closing her book Tranquillity felt herself being swept away by his boredom. Shutting her eyes she closed the door to her heart before his boredom swept her away completely. Tired from needing to keep a barrier up against his strong emotions Tranquillity retired to her room for a nap, curling up into a ball, and slept, not realizing how exhausted she was. By the time she woke it was to the incessant pounding of a little fist on her door. Groggily she opened and was greeted by Richard's face.   
  
"Tranquillity, come on! It's time for dinner! You're late!"  
  
Still sleepy, her emotional barriers down, she was caught up by his hurried feeling. Trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes and straighten her clothes she followed the little boy into the dining room. Slipping into her seat Tranquillity apologized for being late. She picked up her fork and was about to spear a bite when it happened. Sharp, searing, blinding pain gripped her heart and the fork dropped to the plate with a loud clatter. Clutching a hand to her chest she tried to shut the feelings out of her heart, unsure who was causing it until she could step back and look on from a distance. But the feelings were too powerful, overwhelming, and she couldn't break the connection.  
  
All around her the noise of conversation and laughter stopped when her fork fell. Immediately jean was by her side trying to determine what was wrong. "Tranq? Tranq talk to me... what's wrong?"  
  
Shaking her head Tranquillity tried to get away but only succeeded in falling to the floor, her hands still clutching her chest in a vain attempt to block the pain. The pain was so great she hardly noticed being lifted and carried through the halls to the med lab and laid on a gurney. Nor was she aware of the tests being run. All she felt was the pain, but as time passed she found she was able to focus a little more on the source of it. Straining to look past the pain she saw Marie, doubled over in her bed, eyes stained red, tear-soaked pillow beneath her head, letter in her hand, and Tranquillity knew without a doubt what had happened.  
  
With that knowledge the link was broken and the pain stopped. Breathless from the experience she lay still for a moment to calm down. When she opened her eyes she saw Charles sitting next to her, his eyes boring into her with such concern she was almost overwhelmed once more. He didn't say anything, waiting for her to regain her composure. As she relaxed from the pain she became aware of his left hand stroking her hair while his right held both of her hands captive.   
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You certainly scared everyone." ~ Me most of all. ~  
  
~ I didn't mean to. ~  
  
~ I know. Are you okay now? ~  
  
Tranquillity sighed. ~ I think so. It was just such a shock. She's hurting so much! ~  
  
~ Who? What happened? ~  
  
~ Logans left. He left Marie a note. When she found it... ~  
  
Though her thought trailed off Charles was left with a clear image of how she had seen Marie. Shaking his head at the stupidity of Wolverine he closed his eyes and hoped against all hope they could make it right with Rogue before it was too late.  
  
~ The pain was just too much. I couldn't raise my barriers in time and then it was so overwhelming I couldn't distance myself. ~  
  
~ I thought... I was afraid that... Frankly I didn't know what to think. I was too scared that I was loosing you. ~  
  
Tranquillity smiled at him. ~ Never. You'll never loose me. ~  
  
~ Never say 'never' ~ he smiled back.  
  
~ How about always? Is always okay? ~  
  
~ That would depend on how you use it. ~  
  
~ Well, I promise that you will always be the only man I love. ~  
  
~ Now that's the kind of always I'm used to, because you have always and will always be the only woman I love. ~  
  
Having already ushered everyone out of the room Jean too slipped out the door, leaving the couple to their own as their lips met for the first time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sitting on the small bed, her free hand stroking the young woman's hair, Tranquillity held the now sleeping Marie in her arms. They'd been up well into the night talking, crying, until she'd finally fallen into a light sleep. While she slept Tranquillity pushed around her memories, calling forth the less painful ones, helping Marie remember that Logan was a creature who needed to be on the move, that is was in his blood. She knew this was going to be a painful time for her but with the right words and the love of her friends she would be okay.  
  
While Tranquillity stayed with Marie Charles, in his office, tried to reach Logan to find out why he left. What he found out from the wandering X-Men made him stop and wonder.  
  
~ Gilda, how is she? ~  
  
~ Okay for now. She's sleeping. Did you find Logan? ~  
  
~ Yes. He didn't leave because he wanted to. He got a line on some more details about Alkali Lake and only had a short time to check on them. If it gives him some more clues he may be back in a few months, but if not he'll be here in a few days. ~  
  
~ Why couldn't he just tell her that? ~ she sighed.  
  
~ She would have insisted on coming along, and it's a very dangerous place he's going to. I'm worried about him. ~  
  
~ You think it's too rough for him? ~  
  
~ No. I'm worried he may forget how much he stands to loose this time. I don't know if Rogue will be able to forgive him again, Gilda. ~  
  
~ She will. She loves him too much not to. But it's killing her. One more time and she won't recover. ~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Summer came and went, taking fall with it, and winter had arrived with gusto. The mansions grounds were blanketed with two feet of snow and everyone was mansion bound for the next few days. To ease the growing boredom Tranquillity had organized a marshmallow roasting party in the main recreation room. Children of all ages, armed with long branches, stood in front of the massive fireplace roasting their marshmallow's to perfection while the adults supervised from the far corner, sipping hot chocolate.  
  
"This was a great idea, Tranq. How did you ever think of it?"  
  
"The kids were getting restless. It's usually something everyone enjoys, so I thought it might work. Though it was Scott's idea to have them cut their own branches."  
  
"That way they'd get outdoors for some fresh air," he explained.  
  
Through the din of the children's laughter Tranquillity could just make out a pounding noise. Getting up she left the room with an 'excuse me' and went off in search of the source of the noise. As she drew near to the front door it got louder until she finally opened the large, heavy door leading to the small foyer between the two front doors. Standing there before her was a man she'd never seen before.  
  
"Please, may I warm up by your fire? I saw the smoke from the road and it's so cold out."  
  
Tranquillity's heart went out to him when she saw him standing before her, shivering. "Of course. This way." Gently she led him to the main recreation room to warm his body by the fire. As soon as they had entered she flinched from the sudden fear from one of the students. Scanning for its owner she was puzzled to discover it was Richard who was scared. Turning her eyes to him she saw him standing, frozen like a statue of ice, his pale face filled with unabashed horror.  
  
~ Pete Gooding! ~ she called out mentally to Charles. ~ Oh dear god what have I done? ~  
  
He saw Richard's reaction and knew his game was up. Grabbing the female mutant that had led him into the room he pulled out a gun and placed it to her temple. Screams echoed through out the room and the children fell to the floor even while the adults took a step toward them.  
  
"Stay back! Back or I'll kill her!" They froze and waited for Charles to take over control of his body as he had done to others.  
  
Concentrating he tried to do to Pete as he had done to others only to be kicked out before he could take control. ~ I can't get access. We have to take care of him very carefully. ~ he told the X-Men as they stood, ready to move into action.  
  
"Come here boy! Get over here!" With his arm wrapped around Tranquillity's neck, cutting off her air, he waved the gun for Richard to come to him.  
  
"No!" she rasped to the young boy. "Don't..." Her words were cut off as Pete tightened his hold on her, his well-muscled arm squeezing around her small neck.  
  
"If anybody tries anything I'll blow her brains out! Not even you mutie's are immune to bullets!"  
  
Children screamed as they heard the threat but Charles silenced them with a thought. The last thing he needed was their hysteria. ~ It'll be all right. Just do whatever he says until we can get you out of there. ~ he 'told' Tranquillity  
  
~ No. Not if he wants Richard. I won't let this bastard have him. ~  
  
"Now get over here boy!" Pete yelled, once more waving the gun around.  
  
Using all the physical strength she had Tranquillity turned around to face the man holding her hostage. She saw his hate filled eyes and knew she had but a moment before she couldn't finish her plan. Raisin her hand she slipped it in between the buttons of his button down shirt until it rested on his chest, directly over his heart. Closing her eyes she summoned her power felt the flow begin. From her heart, through her hand, the icy veil of fear moved to wrap itself around the mans heart, blanketing it in a paralyzing chill that stopped the muscles from beating once more.   
  
Too late to stop, she knew this time was different. The last time had been over in a matter of seconds, this time it was taking too long to stop his heart, taking so much of her energy that she was afraid she would have none left to recover with. Tranquillity could feel her own power ebbing as she forced his heart to stop, a blackness settling in around her eyes, slowly encroaching upon her vision until she could see no more. She felt herself falling, unable to balance herself, and was pinned once more beneath a man she had killed. This time however there was a difference. As she fell through the blackest of tunnels, not knowing when she would stop falling, above her, haloed in a ray of light, was her angel, her love, the man that was her always.   
  
~ Gilda? ~  
  
~ I'm here. ~  
  
~ What happened? ~  
  
~ I killed him. Pete is dead. ~  
  
~ I know. ~  
  
~ So tired, Charles. ~  
  
~ Then sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. ~  
  
~ I know, my love. I know. ~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been a week since Pete Gooding had attacked the school. The FBI had been called and his body was taken away. The coroner had ruled it a heart attack but didn't know why as his heart was in perfect condition, the heart of a health nut that the man was. Thankfully they didn't question it too much and the case was closed. The students were rather silent for the entire week and it worried Charles, as well as the faculty. He knew they were worried about Tranquillity, as was he but at least he knew it would be a month of waiting. But even that fact didn't stop him from worrying. Richard had taken everything that had happened very personally, blaming himself for what had happened, though it was in no way his fault. Almost every night he awoke with nightmares, crying out for Tranquillity, and each time Charles was there to hold the boy, his son, and to rock him back to sleep.   
  
During that week it was made clear to him time and again how much Tranquillity had done for the people living in the mansion. Arguments broke out that she could have avoided, tears spilled that she would have swept away with happy memories, and the joy that had normally filled that halls was gone. Tranquillity was missed and until she was back nothing would be the same.  
  
He was sitting in his office when he got the urgent message from Jean. Rushing down to the med lab, fearing the worst, what he saw stopped his heart cold. Though she had been in a coma, as he knew she would be, Tranquillity's vital signs had dropped drastically. Charles watched as Jean and Hank worked together to stabilize her, his hands gripping the arms of his wheelchair, knuckles white from the pressure. His face was blank, a mask to hide the emotions that she could read so well. Frantically the two doctors worked, trying several different medicinal mixtures to bring their friend to safety.  
  
Several anxious moments later they sighed and stepped back, their efforts had succeeded; Tranquillity was back on stable ground. She was still in a coma and still in danger, but she was stabilized once more.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She crashed. Her heart gave out and she stopped breathing. We had to intubate her and get her heart going again." Jean swore. "We almost lost her, Professor."  
  
Pushing his emotions aside Charles walled them up and locked the door for now, he would deal with them later. "This happened once before. I'll see if I can find out which hospital it as, perhaps someone there knows something."  
  
"If you find someone let me know I want to speak with them."  
  
Nodding he gave one last look at Tranquillity before leaving to research the hospital. Working through the night it wasn't until the next morning that he found what he was looking for. Calling the hospital he asked to speak with the doctor who had handled the case.  
  
"This is Dr. Jim Intells. What can I do for you?"  
  
"My name is Charles and I'm hoping you can help me out. About twenty years ago you chandelled a rather odd case; a young woman in a coma after being attacked by a rapist who had died of a heart attack during the attack."  
  
"Yes, I remember that. The man was in good health, absolutely no indicators of or early warning signs. Very strange."  
  
"What about the woman? She was in a coma?"  
  
"Yes, she was. For a month, I believe. It was one hell of a coma, no one thought she'd make it."  
  
"How so?" Charles asked, a feeling of dread coming over him, settling over his heart like an icy chill.  
  
"Well it was a constant battle to keep her alive. Time and again over the month she almost died. Let me think... I believe it was four, maybe five times total."  
  
"Damn!" he swore under his breath.  
  
"Is there a reason your asking this?"  
  
"Research, for a paper on coma's that I'm writing with a doctor friend of mine. Would you mind speaking with her?"  
  
"No I suppose not."  
  
Xavier transferred the call, warning Jean about the lie he'd told, and sat back in his chair trying to make his heart begin beating again. `Four or five times!' he thought to himself. 'Dear god...' Needing to see her he made his way to the Med Lab and took Tranquillity's hand in his, gently caressing it.  
  
~ Gilda? I know you're in there somewhere. ~ he called out to her.   
  
Not getting any response Charles closed his eyes and made his way into her mind. Looking around he was shocked by the emptiness of the room he stood in. There was simply nothing, gray walls and gray floors that stretched on forever. Walking along the edge of the room he continued to call out for his love, ~ Gilda. Gilda! ~, but there was no response. Refusing to give up he kept on walking, for what seemed like hours he walked through the endless gray. As he was about to leave he saw something a ways away sticking out of the wall. Hurrying over to it he saw that it was a door, locked.   
  
~ Gilda? Answer me, please, ~ he pleaded. ~ Tell me what's happening. ~  
  
Though he got no response Charles could faintly hear her music from the other side of the door, a sad, pain filled song, that filled his heart with both despair and tremendous joy at the same time. She was still there. His back to the wall Charles slid down and sat beside the locked door listening to her song. She was still here, and he was prepared to wait.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The month had come and gone but Charles hadn't given up yet. Several times she had crashed and each time Jean and Hank had managed to bring her back to safety, though with each instance it became harder and harder to do so. Charles had barely left her side, emerging from her mind only to take care of his own physical needs. His classes were put on hold, Ororo and Scott taking over what they could. The children were subdued; none of them wanting to play so long as their teacher was hurt.  
  
Charles was again sitting by the locked door, listening to her, waiting, when the walls and floor suddenly began to shake. Tranquillity was crashing again. Calling out to her he stayed with her, encouraging Gilda to stay with him, to keep fighting when as suddenly as it had begun the quaking stopped. Glancing around, curious as to why it was such a short period this time he was surprised to hear a little popping noise. Scrambling to his feet he looked around and saw a picture, framed and hanging on the wall over where his head had been. Peering at it he saw his own face smiling back at him.  
  
His brow drawn in confusion he didn't hear the barely audible click of the door being unlocked. But the movement of the door handle caught his attention and he held his breath as the door opened.   
  
~ Charles? ~   
  
~ Gilda? Come out here. It's okay. Your safe. ~  
  
Hesitantly she emerged from the doorway and looked up at the man she loved standing before her. ~ What are you doing here? ~  
  
~ Waiting for you. ~  
  
~ I... I did it again didn't I? I killed someone. ~  
  
~ Yes. ~ He saw the sudden sadness in her eyes and wished he could make it go away. ~ You did it to save the children. You saved their lives, Gilda. ~  
  
She smiled at him. ~ Stop worrying, I'll be okay, ~ she told him, her hand linking with his.   
  
Another popping noise filled the room and he saw a picture of Richard appear on the wall. ~ What is this? ~  
  
~ This is my life. It's the pictures of my life. I always keep those I love closest to my heart. ~  
  
More and more pictures appeared on the walls and together they looked over each of them. Most were the students and faculty of the school but there were some Charles didn't know. As they wandered she introduced him to Briggeet, Thomas, her friend that was killed, as well as others from her past. For hours she told him stories from her past until they arrived at another door.  
  
~ What's this? ~ he asked.  
  
~ This is where I keep my dreams. ~  
  
Opening the door she led him inside and knelt before a large hope chest. Lifting the lid she pulled out a bundle of cloth and ribbon and handed it to him. As he peeled back the ribbon and cloth they were suddenly surrounded by the children and a feeling of peace washed over them.   
  
~ This is the dream that you made come true. ~  
  
Closing it they were once more kneeling before the trunk. Gilda retied the ribbons and Charles picked up another, this one wrapped in lace and tied with a string of pearls.   
  
~ This one? ~  
  
~ That... well... ~ she blushed. Reaching over she hesitantly untied the string of pearls. ~ This is one that I still dream. ~  
  
Charles looked around to see himself once more surrounded by the students, only this time they were seated. Scott stood by his side and he noticed he was wearing a tuxedo. Lifting his eyes he looked down the aisle between the rows of students and saw Gilda slowly waking toward him, her beautiful face hidden behind a lacy veil. When she reached him he lifted the veil and took her face in his hands.  
  
~ This is one dream that you and I share, my love. ~ Bending his head down he gently brushed his lips over hers. ~ What do you say we make it a reality? ~  
  
A small tear left Gilda's eye and made its way down her cheek. ~ Yes. ~ she breathed.  
  
Lifting her lips to his once more she closed her eyes and fell into the love that flowed over her. Huddled in the arms of the man she loved Tranquillity opened her eyes and saw the silver ceiling of the Med Lab.  
  
"Welcome home..." Charles whispered to her, his breath brushing past her ear as his head rested beside hers on the gurney. "... wife."  
  
  



	8. Union of the Hearts

A/N: TaDa! The epilogue... you're almost done! I really hope you enjoyed it and I would love to hear from you with any comments or anything! Thanks so much for being patient! SEW/Lady S  
  
  
Epilogue: Union of the Hearts  
  
Tranquillity sat in front of her mirror, staring at the reflection before her, thinking back to this same moment earlier that day. Today, her wedding day. One of the happiest days of her entire life, but not for the reason most would think.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
With soft strokes she ran her brush through her hair, ridding the locks of whatever knots had tried to settle in, until it shined. Her eyes glowed a swirl that looked like a rainbow. So many emotions were running through her today. Red, of course, as her heart overflowed with love for her fiancé; Yellow from the immense joy she felt; Orange to show how excited she was; Purple for her respect of the man she loved; Blue to show him how loyal she would be. There was also just a hint of black in her eyes, unable to deny the flicker of pain that she couldn't share this day with Thomas, her dear friend whose death forced her to the mansion, and Briggeet, her first and truest friend.  
  
"You look pretty, Tranquillity."  
  
Looking in the mirror she focused on the little boy by her side. "Thank you, Sweetie. You look very handsome as well." Reaching out she pulled the child into her lap. He climbed up willingly and sat facing her. "Are you happy about what's going to happen today?"  
  
Richard nodded, after the briefest of hesitation. "I'm glad you're gonna be my new Mommy."  
  
"I'd never try to take away what your mom meant to you, Richard. But I do love you, very much, and I know we'll be happy as a family."  
  
The little boy smiled at her. "I know."  
  
Hugging her tightly for a moment he scrambled down when Jean came back into the room. Fleeing from the 'girls' he ran down the hall to his fathers room. Not bothering to knock he opened the door, ran through the outer room and on into the bedroom itself where he flung himself onto the bed on his stomach and smiled, bouncing up and down with excitement, as he watched his father tie the bowtie of his tuxedo.   
  
"Where'd you disappear to?" Charles asked.  
  
"I went to see Tranquillity," he replied. "She looks really pretty."  
  
Charles glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "Have you ever seen her NOT be pretty?"  
  
Richard grinned. "Nope."  
  
Chuckling he ruffled the boys hair and returned to fixing his bowtie. `Why on earth did I not get the snap on one?!` he groaned to himself as his fingers fumbled again.  
  
"Are you nervous?"  
  
Charles looked sharply at him. "Why?"  
  
"Cause ya can't tie that. I seen you do it all the time and you never had trouble with it before."  
  
Staring at him for a moment Charles suddenly burst into laughter. "Yeah, I guess I am nervous."  
  
"How come? You love her don't ya?"  
  
"Yes I do love her, very much. I've never been married, it's something very new to me, and it's a little scary."  
  
Richard shrugged. "Well now we'll be a family wif' a mommy and a daddy and me."  
  
Charles forgot his tie and pulled Richard into his lap. "Yep, a real family."  
  
A knock on the door sent Richard running to answer it. He returned a few seconds later with Scott in tow. "Mr. Summers is here."  
  
"Thank you Richard. You better get back with the rest of them now."  
  
"'Kay. Hey Mr. Summers... can you tie Dad's tie?" Richard asked. "He can't do it 'cause he's too nervous!" he whispered conspiratorially.   
  
The door slammed behind him and Charles sent him a mental reminder not to slam the doors. Scott smiled at his mentor and bent over to tie his tie. "Time was when our roles were switched." Scott finished and stood up looking down at the Professor. "To be honest I never thought I'd see this day."  
  
Charles took a deep breath. "Neither did I!"  
  
Together they made their way down to the garden in the back of the mansion to wait near the judge. It wasn't long until he saw Richard, the ring bearer, and Janet, the flower girl, coming down the aisle leading all of the little children to occupy the front rows. After them Jubilee, Kitty, and Rogue all walked down together. The music changed a little and Remy escorted Ororo down the aisle before they split to stand on opposite sides of the judge. Jean emerged from the mansion and made her way down between the rows of people before, as the maid of honor, she stood next to Ororo.  
  
Unconsciously holding his breath Charles shifted his eyes back to the mansion as the music changed once more. This had been a surprise to him; she refused to tell him what music she had chosen to walk to. But when he heard the first few verses of La Caviatta's Love Song he smiled. Watching her walk, practically float, down the aisle Charles lost all thoughts but one. He loved this woman with all his heart. It was the only thought he could think of during the ceremony. As he kissed his bride Charles was suddenly aware of an immense joy, not of his own feelings, but rather the joy of everyone that was there.   
  
"It's out link," she told him later when he asked her about it. "You and I share a link that never really goes away. It may shift in its intensity, but it never fully goes away."   
  
As they sat off to the side, watching the fireworks Jubilee provided, Charles suddenly became aware of a presence he hadn't felt in a while. "Logan's back."  
  
"Is he all right?"  
  
"Yes," he nodded. "But he wants to talk privately for a moment."  
  
Barely alone for a moment she was pulled into the crowd of dancers when she was seen alone. In the middle of the crowd she suddenly stopped dancing, her eyes filling with tears at the intense feeling of relief and joy that washed over her. Moments later Charles appeared in the doorway, Logan by his side, and called out for everyone's attention.  
  
"I have wonderful, spectacular news!" he announced. "In view of everything that has been happening today none of us have seen the news but I have an announcement that will please everyone here. The United States Senate, after years of deliberations, council sessions, and appeals, has once and for all come to a decision. The Mutant Registration Act ... has been once and for all denied!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sitting before her vanity, playing with her necklace, Tranquillity smiled as she remembered that little piece of news. It may not have made the world perfect for Mutants, but it was a grand start. Her smile grew wider as she remembered the sight of Logan and Marie reconciling, and the ring that graced her fingers a few hours later. Today had been a wonderful day.  
  
"And what brings such a grin to your face, wife?"  
  
"Memories, husband."  
  
Yes, today had been a wonderful day... but she had a feeling it was only the beginning.  
  
THE END!!!  



End file.
